juguemos a las escondidas
by MiisakiiKiss
Summary: Estarían dispuestos a ocultar su amor a todos solo por esa persona amada? El no esta dispuesto a dejar de ser quien es solo por ella, pero ella si esta dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera que él le diera... tener una relación que no es relacion? Solo amigos.
1. Chapter 1

**_Quién dijo que los actores solo existen en el cine y la television? Existe gente que vive detras del telon... su vida es una actuación en el que la mentira, el engaño, la esperanza y el miedo son los protagonistas. _**

**_Ella esta ahi para él, el solo la quiere para ella pero le da miedo admitirlo... un deseo que vive escondido y que solo sale detras de bastidores... que haces cuando la persona que mas quieres no admite lo que siente y lo unico que te gustaria hacer es estar con el?. Estarían dispuestos a ocultar su amor a todos solo por esa persona amada? _**

_proyeccion al cien con esta historia... espero que les guste :D_

**se les informa:**_ Los personajes de Naruto **no **son de mi propiedad, pero la trama **si **así que favor de no copiar nada aqui escrito._

_di **NO **al plagio_

_hecha a volar tu imaginacion._

* * *

**JUGUEMOS A LAS ESCONDIDAS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Me dirás de una vez por todas qué te traes con Uchiha?_

_Perdón_

Sakura se encontraba con la vista detrás de un gran gran libro el cual escondía el ligero rubor que se había formado en sus mejillas a su amigo Neji.

_Como saca este tema de la nada, sabrá algo?_ Fue el pensamiento de ella_._

Sakura se encontraba en la casa de Neji haciendo una investigación para la escuela, por lo tanto llevaban al menos unas 3 horas sin parar leyendo, tecleando, investigando, peleando y también, por que no, divirtiéndose a lo grande. Hasta hace unos minutos estaban hablando sobre tonterías de la escuela, cuando sorpresivamente su amigo le pregunto eso.

_No creas que estoy ciego Sakurita, Sasuke y tú se traen algo, se nota a kilómetros. Solo necesitan admitirlo y dejar de engañarse a ustedes mismos porque todos lo notamos._

_Realmente no se dé que me estás hablando_

_Mirame_ Neji le había bajado el libro para que le mirara a la cara. Sakura se encontraba sentada en los muslos de su amigo usándolo de almohada, mientras el tecleaba en su computadora.

_Neji, no hay nada entre Sasuke y yo_ La pelirosa mostraba una radiante sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amigo, pero por desgracia esa sonrisa no llego hasta sus ojos, los cuales mostraban tristeza? Decepción? No sabía cómo describir esa mirada, decía más de lo que quería demostrar.

_Está bien, pero recuerda que puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras_

_Gracias! Sabías que eres un amor cuando quieres?_ Sakura se encontraba sobre sus rodillas y abrazaba fuertemente al Hyuga. _Aunque por fuera parezcas frio, amargado, egocéntrico y además intimides demasiado realmente eres un completo amor_ Dicho eso le dio un beso tronador en la mejilla.

Neji conocía demasiado a su amiga para darse cuenta que le ocultaba algo, pero no iba a obligarla a que le contara, eso era decisión de ella y el esperaría a que le dijera. También estaba tan acostumbrado esas muestras de afecto por parte de ella que ahora solo le causaban gracia, parecía una niña chiquita.

Depositó un beso en su frente y luego la despeino junto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Le gustaba hacerla enojar porque según ella la despeinaba, pero solo había pucheros y luego se reía.

_Oye! No me hagas cariñitos de perritos, me estas despeinando._

_Lo sé._

_Muy gracioso, que pasa si yo te despeino a ti eh!, de seguro te molestas._ Y ahí estaba, su puchero. Tenia la frente levemente fruncida, los labios apretados en un mohín lo que causaba que sus cachetes se inflaran un poco, además de tener los labios semicerrados. Sí, siempre valía la pena despeinarla.

_Suficiente. Demonios... Está lloviendo. Cuando llegue a casa estaré toda empapada_ Ella se encontraba junto a la ventana mirando como caía la lluvia. Estaban tan abstraídos en su trabajo que no se dieron cuenta cuando había comenzado a llover.

_No pretendes irte tu casa, verdad?_

_Pues… es que… yo…_

_No has terminado tu trabajo_ Neji se encontraba con una ceja levantada y miraba a Sakura con expresión de papa regañando a su hija cuando la cachan haciendo una travesura. Ella se encontraba con la cabeza gacha con cara de perrito regañado. _Siempre es lo mismo. _

_Lo que pasa es que saliendo de clases ayude a naruto con el suyo, después mi mamá me pidió (mas bien me obligó) a ayudarla con unas cosas, luego llegó Sasuke para que le ayudara en unas cosas que no entendía y pues…. Pues…_

_No puedes estar ayudando a todo mundo y dejar tus trabajos para el final. Si tenias que terminar tu trabajo individual me pudiste haber dicho y yo termino esto solo. Y si lo sé, no quieres que yo haga todo. Necesitas aprender a decir que no Sakura._

_Pero… lo que pasa… etto…_

_Sakura, olvidalo. Traes el trabajo en tu usb?_

_Si lo traigo_

_Entonces marcaras a tu casa y les dirás que te quedaras a dormir aquí porque de ninguna manera saldrás asi a la calle._

_Esta bien señor, lo que usted diga_ Se puso a buscar su celular en la bolsa para poder marcarles a sus padres y avisar que no iría a dormir. Realmente no era la gran cosa ya que desde que entro a la escuela había pasado varias noches en la casa del Huyga a causa de las tareas. No era su reacción la que la preocupaba, si no la de _**él**_.

_eh… Neji…_

_No me digas que prefieres irte caminando porque ya te dije que no te irías"

_No, no es eso. Es que deje mi celular en casa, me prestarías tu teléfono?_

_Toma._

Rápidamente marco el teléfono de su casa para informar que se quedaría en la casa Hyuga. Y como lo supuso no hubo problemas, solo le llamaron la atención por no haberse llevado su celular, pero fuera de eso nada.

_Gracias Hyuga. Será mejor que terminemos con el trabajo y cenemos algo_

Neji se levanto y dejo la lap en las manos de sakura.

_Yo iré por algo para comer, mientras tú te pones a terminar tu trabajo_

_No te preocupes, de cualquier forma no me falta mucho._

_Hmp_ Y salió, dejando a una sakura pensativa haciendo su trabajo.

_Esto me pasa por tonta. Neji tiene razón, si no ayudara tanto a los demás y me dedicara solo a lo mío no estaría como ahorita haciendo la tarea a la carrera al último minuto. Aunque, por una parte atrasar esta tarea valió un poco la pena. _

Un ruidoso suspiro salió de los labios de Sakura. Estaba tecleando velozmente su trabajo, como le había dicho a su amigo, realmente no le faltaba mucho solo unos detalles.

_mmm… tal vez debería dejar las cosas por la paz_

La lluvia descendía del cielo tan fieramente que parecía que fuera un diluvio. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no llovía de esa forma: las gotas eran gigantescas y caían con tal fuerza que la hacía pensar que los cristales de la ventana se desmoronaría en cualquier momento, y el viento soplaba tan recio que no le sorprendería que algún que otro árbol se quebrara. Era un completo caos.

_No muy diferente a mi mente. _

En la mente de la chica, venía una y otra vez lo que acababa de suceder no hace mucho en su habitación con cierto chico.

_Sasuke, que es lo que deseas de mi?..._

.

.

.

* * *

**_El viernes en la noche estaba disfrutando uno de esos momentos de insomnio muy comunes dando vueltas en mi cama, ya que me vi en la necesidad de apagar mi computadora JUM _****_Asi que mi mente entre dormida y despierta comenzó a trazar una historia..._**

**_sabra cuantos capitulos seran... no prometo mucho_**

**_Mi mente tiene en la cabeza otras dos historias... ando toda loca entre una cosa y otra. _****_Asi que prometo terminar pronto entre juegos y lecturas y una sorpresa por ahi sobre esa historia ya verán_**

**_Les dedico una cancion: white horse - taylor swift _**

_**Les gusto?... dejen un review and let me know :D**_

_**que no les gusto?... también dejen un review ^^'**_

_**recomiendenselo a todos sus amiwis :D no me molestaria 8)**_

_**se aceptan criticas constructivas 8)**_

_**kikos... muuaaaaaa**_


	2. Chapter 2

**se les informa:**_ Los personajes de Naruto **no **son de mi propiedad, pero la trama **si **así que favor de no copiar nada aqui escrito._

_di **NO **al plagio_

_hecha a volar tu imaginacion._

* * *

.

.

.

__Sakura…__

__aham?_ Por los cielos, a qué hora se acerco tanto a mi? Este demasiado cerca. Está invadiendo mi espacio vital. _

__Ven__

_Ven. Ven. Qué quiere decir con ven. Este demasiado cerca. Esto es lo que creo que es? Me besara. O por dios. Me besara. _

_Su mano tomo mi cintura y me acerco más a él. Solo que mis rodillas impiden que me acerque mas. _

_Me está besando! Sasuke me está besando! Qué hago? Qué hago?_

_Sus labios son tan tiernos con los míos. Y saben tan delicioso. Menta. Es menta. No puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos por más tiempo, es que se siente tan bien entregarse así. Por qué no lo habíamos hecho antes? _

_O si, él la quiere a ella. _

_Tal vez se dio cuenta de que me estoy debatiendo mentalmente porque el beso se está volviendo más intenso. Y sus manos están intentando (en vano) de que estemos más cerca. Su boca devora la mía con ansia, puedo sentir la dulzura de sus labios con los míos, son tan suaves. No duda para nada, besa con una eficacia nata. Es tan exquisito. _

_O cielo mío. Quiero más. Necesito más. _

_Sasuke me está tomando en brazos. Me está arrojando a la cama. O no inventes, esta encima de mi. Sus manos recorren mi cintura, y bajando, bajando. O no inventes como ha bajado, y que rico se siente. _

_Aunque su boca no pierde tiempo, besa tan delicioso. Yumi… su lengua es tan deliciosa y tan majestuosa, estamos teniendo una pelea de poder, aunque no me molestaría dejarme ganar. _

_Mi respiración se está yendo, mi corazón esta desenfrenado, la vista se me esta nublando. Es que me está tocando tan bien. El si sabe como tocar. Es tan dulce, delicado, pero a la vez tan salvaje que abruma. Si estoy pecando, lo siento pero puedo irme al infierno en este preciso momento y no me arrepentiría de nada. _

_Sus labios están recorriendo mi garganta dejando un rastro de saliva mientras tomo entre mis manos su cabello incitándolo a que continúe. Llega a mis hombros y se dirige al escote de mi blusa. Por suerte traigo puesta una de esas blusas de tirantitos. Tiene un acceso bastante amplio a mis pechos y debo admitir que besa mmmm… no hay palabras para lo que estoy sintiendo. _

_Me mareo… me estoy mareando de todo lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos. No estaba preparada para algo así. Sus besos, sus manos tocándome. Y debo decir que si me sigue tocando así terminare gritando. Aunque lo más seguro es que este gimiendo ya y no me he dado cuenta. _

__Sakura! Te hablan al teléfono!_ Genial… madre tenías que arruinar esto. No me acordaba que no estoy sola en la casa. O no, Sasuke se quito. Como llego tan rápido al escritorio? _

__Ya atiendo… listo puedes colgar_ Demonios, tan bien que me la estaba pasando. _Diga? O si lo olvidaba. No, no te preocupes en un rato mas voy a tu casa. Si en tu casa porque aquí no tengo toda la información. Me llevo la computadora está bien? Si Neji. No corazón, no te preocupes por eso. Correcto, entonces como en media hora te veo. Está bien. Ciao.__

_Qué hace Sasuke guardando todas sus cosas en su mochila? Por que se va así de una?_

__Ya te vas?__

__Ya es tarde. Hmp. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela._ (. . . )_

__De acuerdo__

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Toma_ Sakura se giro para ver entrar a Neji con dos platos de ramen en la mano.

_Eres un amor Neji. Muchas gracias_

_Lo se_

_Arrogante_ Un cojín salió disparado directo a la cabeza de Neji, pero desgraciadamente no le dio. Él tenia demasiados buenos reflejos y siempre estaba prevenido para cosas asi. A veces era decepcionante.

_Ya te dije que no tiene chiste así_ Un ligero puchero apareció en los labios de la pelirosa. _Se supone que tenia que golpearte JUM_

_No sucederá_

_Le quitas la diversión a todo. Necesitas relajarte un poco._ Neji había colocado los platos en el suelo, y ahora los dos se encontraban sentados cada uno con su plato en mano. _Alócate de vez en cuando._

En el rostro de Neji se formo una expresión de burla, una ceja ligeramente levantada mas que la otra mostraba su esepticismo.

_No puede hacer nada sin pedir permiso_

_Oye, que pida permiso no quiere decir que no me aloque a veces. Por lo menos soy mas divertida que tú._

_Aham_ Sakura le sacó la lengua en un gesto sumamente infantil. Pero que importaba, él era su mejor amigo y con él se sentía agusto haciendo ese tipo de simpleras.

_Amargado. Deberías dejar de llevarte tanto con Sasuke, parece que ahora todos son unos amargados. Hasta Naruto se esta comportando más serio últimamente_

_No tiene que ver nada con Sasuke, ellos siempre han sido amigos y no ha logrado que Naruto deje de ser tan insoportablemente imperactivo._

_Lo sé. Lo que pasa es que le está pegando fuerte el amor. Y hablando de amor y de Naruto, dónde está Hinata?_

Hinata es prima de Neji. Ambos pertenecen a la familia Hyuga. Si no fuera porque Sakura ha sido amiga de la familia desde que tiene memoria se sentiría un poco intimidada. Esa familia era de las más poderosas, ricas e importantes de Konoha. Pero le agradaba tanto que ellos dos sean tan sencillos. Los padres de Neji habían muerto cuando él todavía era demasiado pequeño por lo que ahora vivía con sus tíos. Debía admitir que lo trataban estupendo, era un hijo mas de la familia, y el a cambio sacaba las mejores notas, se portaba correctamente y cuidaba de Hinata.

_Fue a cenar con Tenten_

_Ah… ya veo._ No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenia hasta que casi lambía el plato. Se lo había devorado completo y sin pensarlo.

_Y no tenias hambre. Ya terminaste?_ Con la cabeza señalo la computadora dando aclarando sobre lo que hablaba.

_Ehm… qué?_ Neji le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria y le señalo la computadora encendida. _Oh, eso. Si. Ya termine el trabajo. Me faltaba muy poco._

_Qué bueno. Ahora lo de nosotros._

_Tu tranquilo, ya falta poco._ Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la joven. _En lo que terminas tu cena, yo termino de teclear lo que falta._

_Revisa tu mail, recuerda que te enviarían la información de la exposición pasada._

_De acuerdo. Espero que esta vez si sea la información correcta._

El Hyuga solo se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo. Sakura abrió su correo electrónico para revisar su bandeja. Sí, ahí estaba la información al fin.

Sakura continuo tecleando en lo que Neji se llevaba los platos de la habitación.

_Hola Sakura_ Hinata acaba de entrar en la habitación y se sentó en la cama. _Hoy también te quedaras a dormir?_

_No te tengo de otra Hinata_ Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la oji-jade, tenia que admitir que pasaba demasiado tiempo en esa casa y constantemente se quedaba a dormir ahí. _Tu primo no me dejo ir a mi casa porque esta lloviendo demasiado. Por cierto, que no estabas cenando con Tenten?_

_Sí, pero ya tengo rato que llegué. Cuando comenzó a subir la intensidad de la lluvia Tenten me trajo a casa._

_Ah, ya veo. Qué bueno que no te agarro fuerte la lluvia._

_Que bueno que te quedaras a dormir Sakura._

_Neji es demasiado sobreprotector. Además no vivo tan lejos._

_Sakura. Eres parte de esta familia, no soportaríamos que te pasara nada"_ Un nudo en la garganta se estaba formando en su garganta, es que era tan bonito que le dijeran eso. _Además, si te pasara algo, Neji no se lo perdonaría_ Un ligero rubor apareció en el rostro de Sakura. Que Neji la quisiera tanto era demasiado.

_Estas exagerando_

_No me creas. Iré darme una ducha y luego vendré a ver como siguen con su trabajo; trabajan demasiado ustedes dos._

_Solo lo necesario para ser los mejores_

_Ya lo creo. Bueno luego regreso_ Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando se paró. _Por cierto, si quieres cambiarte ya sabes donde están las cosas._

_Claro. Más tarde iré a cambiarme para dormir_

_Deberías traerte parte de tus cosas aquí, estas mas tiempo en esta casa que en la tuya._

_De hecho. Mi mamá ya me dijo que pondría una foto mía en todas las habitaciones para por lo menos verme así_ Las dos soltaron una ligera risita. Era la verdad, pasaba demasiado tiempo en la casa Hyuga, pero el fin justifica los medios. Le quedaban dos años más para graduarse y además estaban con proyectos finales, y Neji era su compañero fiel. Trabajaban juntos demasiado bien. Eran las ventajas de conocerse tan bien.

_Deberíamos adoptarte. Neji estaría feliz._

_Sí, feliz de tener una sirvienta personal_

_En parte._ Y dicho eso salió de la habitación.

Eran las 1:30 de la noche y estaban dando los últimos toques al proyecto. Sakura se encontraba acostada en el piso con la cabeza en un cojín y tecleando en su lap, mientras Neji estaba en el escritorio con la suya. Hinata ya había pasado hacía rato y se habían puesto a platicar, pero ella también tenía cosas que terminar así que se retiro.

_Es hora de que me cambie de ropa_ Sakura se levanto, dejando la lap en el piso. _Creo que Hinata tiene razón, debería traerme mi ropa a esta casa_

_De hecho no seria mala idea._ Neji lo había dicho demasiado serio. Ese hombre no sabia reconocer un chiste aunque le bailara desnudo con un letrero en la frente que dijera soy un chiste.

_Era broma Neji_ Una gota corría por la cara de la pelirosa. Siempre tan serio.

_Esta casa es inmensa. La única razón de que te quedes en mi cuarto es porque no quieres molestar y porque, técnicamente, no dormimos casi nada. Pero podrías tener tu propia habitación aquí, y nadie se molestaría._

_Cuando me propongas matrimonio y me pidas vivir contigo lo aceptaré. Mientras tanto no._ Sakura ya se encontraba en cerrando la puerta cuando se medio congelo. Tal vez había sido su imaginación que él le hubiera contestado.

.

.

__Vamos sakura…dime que sí_ Esto es mucho para mí. Y si lo arruino?_

__Yo… Sasuke… es que…_ Él se encontraba besándome el cuello y sus dedos jugaban conmigo. Me esta cortando el aire, no estoy razonando. Si quiero, si quiero, pero…_

__Dime, ya lo has hecho antes verdad?_ Qué bueno es para arruinar los momentos. Esto es algo que a él no le incumbe, no importa que tenga sus manos donde están y me este besando en la forma en que lo hace. O que estemos casi desnudos. O que me este derritiendo debajo de él. NO. No le da ningún derecho a hacer esas preguntas. _

__Eres un completo idiota Sasuke__

_ ._

_._

_._

___FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAKURA!_

_No inventes. No me acordaba. _

Neji sostenía en sus manos un pequeño pastel de chocolate con una vela encendida en medio mientras Hinata gritaba a todo pulmón y sostenía una caja de regalo.

_Estábamos seguros que no te acordarías que era tu cumpleaños_ Hinata se había acercado a una noqueada Sakura y la abrazaba.

Eso era la cosa más linda que le haya pasado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sus ojos jade estaban nublados de contener las lágrimas en su sitio. Estaba emocionada, conmovida, feliz.

_G-gracias chicos_ Neji dejó el pastel en el escritorio y la abrazó. _Lo bueno es que tengo quien me recuerde las cosas importantes_ Una hermosa y grande sonrisa se formo en sus labios, dándole emoción a su rostro. Dos rebeldes gotas corrieron por sus mejillas, las cuales Neji quito con delicadeza con un dedo.

_Es hora de apagar las velas!_ Hinata demostraba tanta efusividad, sonriendo, brincando; mientras su primo seguía serio, pero con una hermosa sonrisa de lado en su bello rostro.

Neji volvió a poner el pastel en sus manos y se lo acerco a la pelirosa, que se encontraba limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

_Pide un deseo_

_Me gustaría saber si Sasuke me quiere. _

Sopló. La vela se apagó y Hinata comenzó a aplaudir. Parecía que la cumpleañera fuera ella y no Sakura. Se miraba tan feliz.

_Ahora los regalos_ Le dio una caja rosa negra con estrellas plateadas y rosas a su alrededor atada con un moño rosa. "Espero que te guste." Se notaba nerviosa, parecía que no estaba segura de su regalo.

_O por dios Hinata. Esta hermoso_

_Enserio? No quiero que lo digas por compromiso_

_Como crees! Esta hermoso enserio. Muchísimas gracias._

Dentro de la caja había un vestido negro precioso. Tenia un escote no muy pronundiado, un listón de encaje a la altura de la cintura y voladito hacia abajo. Sencillo, precioso, veraniego y a la vez tan elegante. Era perfecto.

_Hay mas_

Debajo había un álbum de fotos rosa con estrellas, corazones y espirales. De seguro lo hiso ella. Y dentro tenia fotos de ella con sus amigos desde pequeños. Pero había una que mas le llamo la atención.

Sentados en el jardín trasero de los Hyuga sobre una roca, se encontraban Neji y ella con una hermosa sonrisa en sus pequeños rostros de 5 años. Neji la tenia abrazada por la cintura y ella tenia recargado el rostro en su hombro. Se miraban tan felices los dos juntos.

Mas lagrimas corrieron por el rostro de la oji-jade. Era el mejor regalo que le habían hecho en años. Se sentía tan feliz de tenerlos a los dos como amigos.

_Deja de llorar. Chocolate sobre chocolate con mas chocolate._ Una pequeña sonrisa ladeada se formo en los labios del Hyuga.

_Está bien. Tomen su pedazo para comerme el resto._

Hinata se retiro después de un rato alegando que ella si apreciaba sus horas de sueño y que tendría que madrugar mañana para ir a la universidad. Mientras Neji y Sakura se quedaron terminando su trabajo y comiendo pastel. Platicaban de todo un poco, en lo que el sueño les iba llegando.

_Hora de dormir_

_Pero Neji, creo que podríamos ponerle más a esto y así quedaría…_

_He dicho que ya. Ve recogiendo mientras acomodo donde dormiré_

_De acuerdo Señor. Pero sabes que puedes dormir en la cama, yo casi no me muevo._

_Eso dices tú._

Sakura apagó las computadoras, las acomodo, recogió los platos que habían utilizado y los llevo a la cocina, acomodo los libros y medio acomodo cosas que miraba fuera de su lugar mientras Neji había terminado de tender y cambiarse.

_Gracias por todo Neji._ Los dos ya se encontraban acostados en sus respectivos lugares. Sakura estaba muerta de sueño, no tardaría en dormirse.

_Hmp._

_Buenas Noches Neji_

_Duerme._

.

.

.

_Ni loca te dejo ir así a la escuela"

_Hinata, es la única ropa que tengo aquí. Además solo voy a la escuela._ Sakura se había puesto una playera de cuello redondo blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla que había dejado la ultima vez que había ido con los Hyuga. No le encontraba nada de malo ir así a la escuela.

_Sakura es tu cumpleaños, debes de ir mas bella que otros días_ _pff es solo otro día más_.

_Hinata…_

_No hay pero que valga Sakura, ven te arreglaré. Lo bueno es que los levanté temprano_

Ella insistió en ponerle un vestido que según ella ya no le quedaba. Era blanco con detalles azules y lo bueno es que combinaban con las sandalias que traía puestas el día anterior. Además de que también la maquillo y peino. Se sentía como una muñeca.

_Listo. Ahora si podemos irnos._

Hinata tomo su carro y salió a su escuela. Neji y Sakura iban juntos en otro carro. En el carro iban hablando de la escuela, los trabajos y lo que harían durante las vacaciones, ya que solo les quedaba esa semana para entregar proyectos finales y sería el fin del semestre e inicio de las vacaciones.

_Todavía no lo sé, lo más seguro es que nos quedemos aquí como casi siempre, ya que a mi padre solo le darán una semana de vacaciones y no creo que quiera salir. Ya sabes cómo es, vacaciones igual a descansar todo el día. Y tú? Irán a algún lado?_

_Tokio, todo el mes_

_Oh. Que padre es poder salir de vacaciones._

_Ni tanto. La mayor parte del tiempo son reuniones de trabajo o ir de compras con Hinata y Hannabi._

_Eso si debe de ser aburrido. Pero ir de compras tiene sus ventajas. Me traerás un regalo verdad?_

_Claro_

_Solo quería asegurarme, por si las dudas._

_Mujer, estas loca_

Ya en el estacionamiento se dirigieron al aula. Todavía era temprano así que había muy pocas personas. Se dirigieron a sus lugares habituales cuando un grito los hiso girarse hacia la entrada.

_SAKURA! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

Un rubio demasiado imperactivo iba casi corriendo en dirección de la pelirosa, la cual estaba en shock. Naruto la levanto de su asiento y la estrujo en sus brazos mientras le daba muchos besos y gritaba felicidades a todo pulmón.

_Hmp. No la monopolices_

_Que aguafiestas eres Sasuke. Yo solo la estaba felicitando o acaso no puedo?_ Sasuke deshizo fácilmente el abrazo y lo empujo un poco para poder abrazarla él.

_Feliz cumpleaños Sakura_

_G-gracias Sasuke._ Rubor. Había rubor en sus cachetes a causa de la proximidad. No era demasiado afectivo, bueno si pero no en público y además nadie lo sabía. Rápidamente los recuerdos vinieron y se puso mas colorada.

_Eh Sakura, te encuentras bien?_ pregunto Naruto, mientras se metia entre medio de ambos. _Te ves azorada. No estas enferma verdad?_ comenzó a tocarle la frente y las mejillas para comprobar que no tenia temperatura, pero la mano de Sasuke lo detuvo y lo quitó de en medio.

_Estoy bien Naruto, es solo que tengo un poquito de calor._

_Esta bien. Toma!_

_Qué es?_ Naruto le había dado una cajita de cartón pequeña pegada con cinta para que no se abriera.

_Es tu regalo de cumpleaños!_ Una enorme sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Parecía tan orgulloso de si mismo. _Junte cada moneda que tuviera en mis manos durante un mes entero para poder comprarte ese regalo._

_Naruto…_

_Vamos ábrelo!_

Con un nudo en la garganta se dispuso a abrir la cajita. Era tan tierno que le comprara algo. Además de guardar todo su dinero solo por comprarle algo a ella. Tenía ganas de llorar. Y ahora con más ganas.

Dentro había una cadena de plata de la cual colgaba un pequeño dije en forma de corazón. Era sencillamente hermosa. Y nomas verla le entraron con más fuerza las ganas de llorar.

_N-naruto… no… no debiste_ Una lagrima resbalaba desde su ojo para seguir por su mejilla. _Esta hermosisíma._ Lo abrazó. Lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Ese día no sabía que le pasaba pero andaba toda sensible. Primero Neji y Hinata, ahora naruto.

_Sa-sakura, no llores. No te gusto?_ el cemblante del rubio se mostraba serio, estaba preocupado por la reacción de su amiga, tal vez no le había gustado.

_No inventes Naruto, te estoy diciendo que esta hermoso. Significa mucho para mí. Eres un amor de persona_

_Gracias Sakura. Pero deja de llorar por favor_

_Déjame que estoy feliz_

_Sakura._ Neji se encontraba a su lado tomándola de la mano. Delicadamente le quito las lagrimas de sus ojos. La cuidaba demasiado, y ella era una tonta sensible la cual lloraba por todo.

_Hmp… creo que es mi turno de darle regalo_ La cara del Uchiha era seriedad total. Se miraba que estaba enojado, pero por qué?

_Sasuke…_

_Toma_

_Etto… gracias Sasuke_

_Tomen sus lugares y no quiero a nadie hablando._

El profesor había entrado al aula así que todos tomaron sus acientos. Por debajo de la su pupitre Sakura abrió el regalo de Sasuke.

Era una pulsera color rosa formada con piedras en forma de corazón, que terminaba con un lazo del mismo color. Que había hecho para merecer tales amigos? Pero ahí no terminaba, en el fondo de la caja había una notita con una pequeña frase:

_Eres muy especial para mí. _

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, el impacto de esas palabras. Cada vez estaba más confundida.

_Por qué me haces esto Sasuke?_ susurro ella.

_Disculpe Haruno, dijo algo?_ Sakura levanto la mirada para ver al profesor. Diablos había hablado en voz alta.

_N-no señor. Nada._

_Guarde silencio entonces y no se distraiga_

_S-si._Ahora con su cabeza en alto busco esos ojos negros que tanto necesitaba ver para confirmar lo que acababa de leer. Y ahí estaban, mirándola fijamente, contestándole sin necesidad de palabras. El creía lo que había escrito. Eran realidad.

_Pero… enserio lo soy?_

_. _

_._

__Dime Sakura… de verdad no quieres que te bese?__

_Por qué diantres me hace esto? Él sabe perfectamente que si quiero que me bese pero no debemos, es que no entendió? Ya se lo dije, y esta tan cerca que puedo oler su aliente a menta, su perfume entra en mis poros y hace que cada parte de mi ser se quiera tirar sobre él. Que no se da cuenta de eso? _

__Sasuke, ya te conteste a eso._ Está mas cerca, esta más cerca! Me tortura,,, se divierte torturándome. _

__No, me dijiste que deberíamos dejarlo, pero yo no quiero y se que tu tampoco. Me deseas tanto como yo a ti.__

_Que demonios hace! Su mano esta en mi cintura y me abraza tan fuerte que… ai para qué me engaño. Esto es un juego que no tiene fin. _

__Admitelo. Quieres que te bese._ Oh… su aliento en mi garganta es tan delicioso, son caricias que llevan al cielo, y eso que solo es su aliento ahora si me tocara. SAKURA CONSENTRATE! _

__Yo… no creo…__

__Solo dime que no lo haga, y no lo hare__

_Maldito desgraciado, pero si ya le dije que no lo hiciera y aun así insiste. Es que no comprende? _

__S-sasuke… yo…__

__No puedes hacerlo… porque lo deseas y quieres que te bese_ Maldito, mil veces maldito. Pero o por los cielos sus labios saben tan deliciosos, y sus manos son tan exquisitas. _

_El muy desgraciado se aprovecha de que soy débil con él, soy adicta a esos labios tan fogosos que me dan demasiado, estoy obsesionada tal vez. _

_Y la forma en que me está tocando, mi cerebro está hecho loco, que no se supone que no quiero que me bese ya?_

_Entonces, por qué no lo detengo?_

_._

_. _

La clase había terminado y pregunten de que hablo el profesor? Quien sabe!

La causa? Facil, el maldito regalo hermoso que Sasuke le había hecho.

Cuando se pondrá de acuerdo ese hombre? Un día es todo ternura al siguiente, todo seco, delante de la gente se es grocero, a puerta cerrada es super lindo… demonios si que la confundía.

_SAKURAAAAA!_ La aludida dio un buen respingo en su asiento y volteo a todos lados. Delante de ella se encontraba Naruto haciéndole señas con las manos y a un lado de él Neji mirándola seriamente. Cuánto tiempo tienen delante de ella?

_etto… lo siento, me hablaban?_

_Demonios, si!_ Naruto ya se encontraba encima de ella tocándole las mejillas y la frente como hacia poco lo había hecho, realmente se miraba muy diferente a otros días? _Tenemos rato hablándote Sakura, que te pasa? De verdad te sientes bien?_ Realmente se miraba preocupado. Mmmm algo tenia que hacer.

_Lo siento Naruto, estaba en la luna_ Y no era mentira, debía dejar de pensar tanto entre clase y clase o se volveria loca y bajaría sus notas. _Demonios._

_Te puedo llevar a tu casa_ Neji, siempre tan buen amigo. Es un encanto tenerlo de amigo, aunque a veces era demasiado protector. Su cara decía mucho, tal ves imagine por qué esta así. Otra vez, _demonios._

_Neji, ya dije que no tengo nada. Además solo tengo que entregar los trabajos y ya_

_Si sigues asi, ya no preguntare y te llevare_

Por eso los quería tanto, algo estaba mal en ella, andaba demasiado sensible últimamente y más ese día. Eso no esta bien.

_Bueno… vamos a comprar algo de comer? Me muero de hambre!_ Naruto, ese chico solo pensaba en comer, comer, comer y comer. Asi que no era extraño que pidiera eso, era casi obligatorio que el rubio en cada descanso entre clases fuera a comprar algo de comer. _Glotón._

_Vienes Sakura?_ Neji se encontraba todavía a su lado, esperando una respuesta, mientras Naruto estaba en la puerta impaciente por salir del aula. _Insisto glotón. _

_ No gracias, prefiero terminar quedarme a leer un rato._

_Pff… deja de leer un rato, te volverás loca de tanto leer_

_Tengo rato que no leo este libro, y ya casi lo termino, con tanta tarea ni puedo. Necesito distraerme un rato_ Y es la verdad, tenia minimo un mes con ese libro dándole vueltas. A donde iba llevaba el libro por si tenía oportunidad de leer, pero con tantas tareas lo había dejado odiaba hacer esas cosas.

_Eres demasiado rara, pero nimodo… vamos Neji! Que me muero de hambre!_ Neji se levanto para llegar hasta Naruto. Eran tan extraños los dos.

_No quieres nada?_

_Solo agua por favor, aquí se los pago cuando regresen_

Libro, libro, libro… su mente ya estaba enfocada en el libro. Ellos ya se habían salido del aula y ella estaba sola, disfrutando de su lectura.

Es extraño como un libro puede relajar a la gente, y aunque no comprendan y digan que es extraño es la verdad. En lo personal a ella le relajaba leer cuando estaba estresada. Leer problemas de otras personas, meterse en un mundo diferente, bloquear su alrededor. _Paz_.

Estaba tan, pero tan enfrascada en su libro que no sintió cuando cierto joven se colocó a un lado de ella. Tenia cara de pocos amigos, lo cual no era muy raro de el a decir verdad.

_No contestaste ayer_

Susto… como no asustarse cuando llegan de pronto y te preguntan cosas de la nada?

_Sasuke, me asustaste…_ Se había girado para mirarlo mientras marcaba la pagina en la que se había quedado, pero no tenia muy buena cara a decir verdad, parecía molesto pero… _porque?_

_Odio cuando se pone en este plan, esta enojado y no se ni porque!_

_Te marque a tu teléfono y te deje mensajes…"

_Oh, lo siento. Es que me quede en casa de Neji porque no había terminado el trabajo y…_

_y eso que tiene que ver con que no contestaras el teléfono?_

_Demonios… me dejas terminar?_ SE ENOJABA POR PURAS TONTADAS!. _Deje mi cel en mi casa, no me acorde que lo deje afuera de la bolsa_

_Hmp…_

_Sasuke… no me crees verdad?_ Era tan desesperante aveces, pero lo peor es que ella le hacia caso… y por qué? Porque lo quería demasiado, pero al parecer el no se daba cuenta de eso.

_No podias terminar tu trabajo en TU casa?_

_Por qué estaba lloviendo y no podía irme asi a mi casa, el carro de Neji no estaba y no me dejo irme a pie. Además no es la primera vez que me quedo en su casa._

_Por lo mismo._ Sasuke la tomo de los brazos y la acerco hacia él, parecía molesto. _Estaría celoso?_ _No me gusta que te quedes tanto en su casa_

_Por qué no? Es un compañero de mi salón y además mi mejor amigo con el cual hago tareas y me invita a su casa_ Trataba de alejarse pero él no lo permitía, la tenía demasiado apretada de los brazos.

_Pasas demasiado tiempo con él_

_Y eso qué? A ti que mas te da que pase mucho tiempo con él._ Lo tenia muy, muy cerca. Su mirada estaba fría y oscura como la noche, taladrándole los ojos tratando de expresar todo. Pero ella no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, se estaba cansando de todo ese drama. No eran nada, el no tiene ningún derecho a decirle esas cosas.

_Se mal interpretan las cosas_

_si tienes celos solo dilo Sasuke, no busques pretextos_ Jalo su brazo de su mano, logrando que sus brazo quedara rojo, pero no permitiría que hiciera eso. Se alejo un poco de él y tomo el libro en sus manos.

_Nadie ha hablado de celos aquí_ Otra vez esa mirada, la que ponía cuando no quería que descubriera lo que esta pasando por su cabeza. _Idiota_.

Ese era lo que faltaba para dar acto de presencia al orgullo, el cual pocas veces salía. Apretó el libro entre sus manos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con la vista ida. Tenia coraje, mucho coraje.

_Ese es el problema contigo Sasuke, decídete._

.

.

.

* * *

**_me regalarian un review?_**

**_solo te robaria unos segundos de tu preciado tiempo :S_**


	3. Chapter 3

**se les informa:**_ Los personajes de Naruto **no **son de mi propiedad, pero la trama **si **así que favor de no copiar nada aqui escrito._

_di **NO **al plagio_

_hecha a volar tu imaginacion._

* * *

.

.

.

_Esto es tan cansado. _

En estos momentos su mente era un caos. Y como no serlo, si hace unos minutos estaba fascinada con el regalo del Uchiha y ahora, PFFF desapareció el encanto.

Se encontraba sentada en el pasto sola en un rincón de la escuela. Lo bueno es que se acababa de enterar que el profesor siguiente no vendría y así podría tener un momento de paz con ella misma.

En ese lugar nadie la molestaría, además que la mayoría –lease Naruto, Neji y Sasuke– la mayor parte del tiempo que la miraban sentada en ese lugar habían aprendido a no molestarla. Pues era su lugar, su espacio en esa escuela llena de gente en el cual podía tener silencio para ella.

Su cabeza estaba en estos momentos sobre el libro que leía hasta hace poco, cuando se dio cuenta que no podía leer, completamente acostada boca arriba sobre el pasto, siguiendo la costumbre de su loco amigo shikamaru de observar las nubes.

No dormir tanto le estaba pagando factura también, tenia sueño, mucho sueño. Hacia bastante tiempo que no estaba durmiendo bien a causa de la escuela, pero realmente no lo sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo hasta ahora.

.

.

_Como amo estar abrazada así con él. Se siente tan lindo estar recostada en su pecho y con uno de sus brazos en mi espalda, apretándome más fuerte hacia el, con el otro jugando con mi cabello. _

_No puedo creer que estemos así. Es lo bueno hacer tarea. Tiene sus recompensas. _

__Hmp… Sakura__

__Si?_ ok, solo nos habíamos besado, pero me sentía algo cansada de todos modos. Extraño verdad? _

__Mañana me puedes ayudar con la tarea de matematicas?__

_Claro… tarea, siempre siempre tarea. _

__No se, tengo que ir con Neji para terminar nuestro proyecto y además…__

__Si no quieres ayudarme solo dilo__

_Se enojo, genial… ya no esta jugando con mi cabello, por qué me hace esto? _

__Sasuke, sabes que si puedo te ayudo, pero no he terminado mi trabajo y voy atrasada.__

__Hmp...__

__Sabes qué… mejor me voy. Nos vemos mañana, termina tu tarea como puedas ridículo__

_Oh, como me molestaba que arruinara los momentos bonitos. Yo tan tranquila que estaba acostada en su pecho y el sale con estupideces. Idiota. _

_Lo peor, es que es la primera vez que vengo a su casa y así lo arruina. Y no, esta vez que se aguante, no le debo ayudar, se fuerte sakura, se fuerte. _

__Sakura, deja de ser tan dramática__

_Debo admitir que camino rápido, porque ya estoy en la puerta y el me esta jalando del brazo, demonios. _

__Dejame Sasuke, tengo que irme de todos modos tengo que ir a mi casa a terminar mis tareas.__

_Y ahora me abraza, diantres. Siempre hace lo mismo, me enojo, me abraza, reniego pero aun así se me baja el enojo. Siempre es igual. _

_No te dejes sakura, no te dejes. _

__Sakura…__

__Sasuke, ya te dije me tengo que ir, me harías el favor de soltarme?__

_Lo esta haciendo, lo siento, me estoy derrumbando en él de nuevo. _

_Por favor, se fuerte!_

_Me esta apretando más, esto no es buena señal. Tengo que ser fuerte con él. _

__Sabes que no me gusta verte con él. Pasan demasiado tiempo juntos. No me gusta._ Eso ultimo fue casi un gruñido, realmente no le gusta que me lleve con él. Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada por eso, es mi amigo, y no pienso dejar de hablarle. _

__Es mi compañero de equipo y mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, perdón si no te agrada pero se supone que son amigos ustedes también no?__

_Dios, su cara otra vez, esta serio… _

__No me guste que se lleve tanto contigo__

_Me duele en el alma separarme de el pero es mejor así, tengo que decidirme al igual que él. _

__Lo siento, pero tengo que irme… nos vemos luego__

_No voy a esperar a que me detenga. Corro, corro y corro. Tengo que decidir que hacer. _

.

.

.

No sabia en que instante, pero se quedo dormida sobre el pasto.

Solo que estaba recostada sobre algo que no era su libro, estaba desorientada, necesitaba levantarse, solo que no podía, unos brazos se lo impidieron.

_Te quedaste dormida_ _Esa voz, tenía que ser precisamente él? _

_Estoy cansada_ Volvió a hacer el intento, aunque esta vez intento impedírselo de nuevo pero ella no se dejo. Se levanto para quedar sentada y de frente él.

Esos ojos. Se perdía en la profundidad de sus ojos negros.

Se miraban serenos, pero algo decaídos. Algo estaba meditando desde hace rato.

_Debiste dejar que Hyuga te llevara a tu casa_

_No inventes. Que hora es? Tenia que entregar unas cosas…_

_Él lo entrego por ti no te preocupes._

Que no me preocupe! Que no me preocupe! Esta mal este joven, parece que no me conociera.

_Qué hora es pregunte_

_Solo queda una clase_

_Es tardísimo! Me debiste despertar antes. Por que no lo hicieron?_

_Lo intentamos, creeme. Y más Hyuga, para que entregaras tu trabajo pero solo renegaste entre balbuceos y te volvías a recostar, así que me ofrecí a cuidarte, cosa que no le gusto a tu amigo, y él entrego tus trabajos, ya te dije: no-te-preocupes_

_Sabes que no me gusta eso. Tenia que entregar mis propios trabajos no trabaje tanto para nada. Eso no esta bien._

_Sakura…_ pero ella ya estaba caminando hacia su aula, no podía creer que se quedara dormida. Eso no estaba bien. Nada bien. Que vergüenza.

Sasuke camino rápido para alcanzarla y detenerla. Estaba enojada y lo sabia muy bien él, pero que mas podía hacer ella fue la que se quedo dormida.

_Ya te dije que entregaron tus cosas, yo te llevare a tu casa así que ven._ La tenia detenida de la mano, pero ella se jaloneaba para separarse. Eso era raro, pocas veces hacia eso.

_Dejame, tengo que ir con Neji._

_Neji… Neji… no puedes hacer nada sin él_

_Por si no lo recuerdas el fue quien entrego mis trabajos y tengo que ver que dijeron al respecto_

_Te estoy diciendo que yo te llevare a tu casa. Tus trabajos son perfectos siempre_

_Me dejas, tengo que ir con él, hay cosas que tengo que hablar con él_

_Hmp…"_Y la solto, estaba enojado con ella, y eso lo sabía muy bien Sakura, pero ese no era el momento para ponerse a pensar en lo que tenía él. Era más importante su escuela. Eso es primero. _Tu libro._

_Gracias, nos vemos luego_

_Puedes apostarlo_

eso no sonaba bien, sonaba mas amenaza que otra cosa.

.

.

_Sakura… es tú cumpleaños y vas a salir a festejarlo_.

_Esto no es justo… yo solo quiero quedarme en mi casa, descansar, ver la tele, leer un rato, NO QUIERO SALIR! No debi hacerles caso JUM!_

_Sakura, no te estamos preguntando. Es una orden_ Neji se encontraba delante de ella, **sumamente guapo –**que sea mi amigo no quiere decir que no me pueda dar cuenta de lo obvio- con una camisa negra, pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos a juego, algo descuidado pero se ve sexy. Tenia que admitir que tenia un amigo sumamente guapo.

_Chicos, ya les dije: no-quiero-salir!_ Hacia quince minutos que habían llegado a su casa Hinata, Naruto y Neji diciéndole que saldrían a festejar su cumpleaños. Y a pesar de que tenían demasiado conociéndola y sabían de sobra que no le gustaba festejar su cumpleaños, ahí estaban, empeñados en sacarla a cenar y no se que mas.

_Vamos no seas amargada Sakura, ya no tienes tarea y tenemos que festejar_ Dijo Naruto, con un poco tono de reproche, ya que –se sabia de sobra- tenia hambre.

_Si no te alistas, vendrá Ino por ti, ya sabras tu si quieres eso_

_Hinata_… ese era un golpe bajo, Ino siempre se molestaba con ella por no celebrar su cumpleaños y se la llevaba casi a rastras a algún lado cada año. Pero se año ella se le adelanto y dijo que tenia mucha tarea, aunque por lo que dijo Hinata, lo mas seguro es que ya hayan hablado con ella. _Traidores._

_DE ACUERDO_ Se levanto de su cama y se fue directo por el vestido que le habían regalado esa misma mañana. _Montoneros… pero ahora se tendrán que salir en lo que me alisto_

Sonrizas… esos jóvenes ahora estaban sonriendo ante ella, como niños chiquitos que consiguieron una travesura.

De hecho mientras terminaba de arreglarse con Hinata, no dejaba de hacer comentarios sobre que era entre semana, _martes, _ y no debían desvelarse tanto porque al dia siguiente había escuela y cosas que hacer. Pero siempre terminaba siendo ignorada por la Hyuga o la callaba vilmente. Quien lo diría verdad, tan seria que se ve la niña pero una ves que la conoces es otra cosa.

_Te ves hermosa Sakura…" Hinata había terminado de peinarla y la miraba con cara de niña chiquita, parecía que todos estaban felices menos la cumpleañera.

_Deja de decir mentiras o te crecerá la nariz como a pinocho_ Solto una pequeña risita y se dirigieron juntas hacia donde estaban los chicos.

_Wow… donde quedó Sakura que no sale?_ Naruto estaba parado delante de ella con una sonrisa boba, se estaba burlando de ella! Eso era el colmo. _Esa que está ahí parada no puede ser Sakura, esta demasiado arreglada para ser ella. Sakura es un niño sin pilin_

_Bobo_ Se acerco y le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza _Deja de decir estupideces y vámonos, qué no tenían prisa?_

Eso era el colmo para ella, primero la obligan a salir por _su_ cumpleaños, después la obligan a arreglarse –por segunda vez en el día- y luego, aparte de todo, el tarado de Naruto se burla de ella. Solo a ella le pasan esas simpleras.

Se encaminaron hacia el carro, en lo que se daba cuenta que había dos. Para que deminios querían dos carros? Neji se acerco a ella y le abrió la puerta, mientras ella la miraba pidiendo una explicación. La cual obviamente no llego, solo torcio su boca en una sonrisa y la empujo para que entrase.

Ya arriba, se giro sobre sí misma para poder ver hacia atrás y miro como Naruto ayudaba a Hinata a subir a su auto.

_Hmp… abróchate el cinturón._ Y con esas simples palabras arrancó el carro y se fueron.

No dejaba de pensar en que estaban tramando, aunque pensándolo bien Naruto estaba avanzando con respecto a Hinata, y es que ellos dos se miraban tan hermosos juntos que no sabia que esperaban! Naruto estaba tardando demasiado en declararse a ella.

Según le dijo Neji, se dirigían a un bar en el centro de la ciudad. Solo que no le dijo nada mas, no le dijo quienes irían, nada!

_Hmp…_ Neji volteo a mirarla de reojo y regreso la mirada al camino. _Te miras hermosa_

Un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro. Pocas veces le decía cosas así, al contrario de ella que entre bromas –las cuales no dejaban de ser ciertas la mayor parte del tiempo- le decía lo guapo que se encontraba, si se miraba sexy y cosas por el estilo. El podría estar acostumbrado a sus ataques de locura como los llamaba, pero ella no.

_Ehmmm… gracias_ Y eso fue todo lo que dijeron por un buen rato. Sakura subió el volumen de la música y se dedico a mirar por la ventanilla.

_._

_._

__Por qué llegas así eh?_ Sasuke se encuentra detrás de mi rodeándome por la cintura con sus brazos en un abrazo. _

_Algo estaba mal, porque él pocas veces la abrazaba a menos que estuvieran solos en su habitación. Algo le estaba pasando. _

__Por qué no me abrazas a mí?_ Se encontraba besando su cuello, con cortos besos y la aprisionaba mas a su cuerpo. _

__Yo sí te abrazo_ Ok esto estaba muy raro definitivamente, las pocas veces que había intentado abrazarlo se había quitado o se había quedado como piedra por lo que había decidido dejar de intentarlo por el bien de su orgullo. _

_Desde un principio le había dicho que me gustaba que la abrazara, me sentía tan segura en sus brazos, y sentía que el era perfecto para abrazar, extraño pero lo era. _

__Hmp… me muero de celos cada que abrazas a Neji o Naruto, por qué no me puedes abrazar así?_ había hecho que me girara para poder mirarlo a la cara, estaba serio y con los ojos fijos en mi. Qué mosca le había picado?_

__Sasuke…_ No dejo que continuara ya que me aprisiono más en sus brazos y puso mi rostro en su pecho. Realmente no me molestaba, me encantaba abrazarlo, oler su aroma, sentirlo junto a mí, pero su orgullo ya había sufrido demasiadas heridas en cada intento de demostración de afecto hacia él que lo mejor era poner una cerradura su lado tierno cada que estaban juntos. _

__ Eres injusta, a todo mundo abrazas y a mi no puedes darme ni si quiera uno_ Ok … ya me estaba colmando la paciencia, ahora resulta que él es el afectado, quien se cree!_

_Me separe de el para poder mirarlo a la cara y así enfrentarlo, su cara cambio creo yo porque no demostraba como queria que fuera. Creo yo, y dudo equivocarme, que esperaba que lo abrazara mas y le dijera que le demostraría mas afecto o algo por el estilo, al contrario de lo que estoy haciendo en estos momentos. Lo miro con cara de enfado, porque estoy enfadada, y me aparto poco a poco de él. _

__Sabes que e intentado varias veces abrazarte o hacerte cariños y tu te has quitado, crees que seguire pasando vergüenzas?_ Intento hablar pero continue. _La ultima vez te quitaste… TE QUITASTE! Y que hice yo? Nada, me aparte de ti y no dije nada como siempre, ellos si se dejan abrazar y ellos solos vienen a mi a que los abrace al contrario de ti."_

__Ya te he dicho porque no soy así._ Otra vez, esa historia ya se la sabia de memoria. _ No estoy acostumbrado a ser cariñoso delante de todo mundo, no soy así, pero sabes que si puedo serlo__

__Si a puertas cerradas y cuando nadie nos mira, mientras que cuando estamos con todos los demás me tratas mal, eres grocero y me ofendes, enserio que no se como te soporto a veces__

__Por qué te pones así? Te estaba dando un abrazo o no? No se que quieres que haga..__

__Claro que sabes…_ Y ahí termina nuestra platica, se giro sobre si y se fue Sasuke como si nada. _

.

.

_Llegamos_ Neji la sacó de sus recuerdos, últimamente pensaba demasiado en cosas que no debía.

_Gracias Neji_ Dicho esto salieron del auto y se dirigieron hacia el bar.

Tal ves ahora las cosas cambiarian un rato, después de todo era su cumpleaños no?

* * *

_**arreglando desperfectos ^^'**_

_**como veran he editado los casps y junte el 2-3 y 4-5... porque estaban demasiado cortos y honestamente no me gustaba mucho asi xD**_

_**muchas gracias a:**_

_laurita261_

_setsuna17_

_HayaashiFridaa_

_kyo nakamura_

**_se les aprecia de todo corazon muaaaa :*_**

.

_**me regalarian un review?**_

**_solo te robaria unos segundos de tu preciado tiempo :S_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**se les informa: naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera le caso tal vez Sakura desde cuando se ubiera olvidado de Sasuke...**_

_**disfruten la lectura ^^**_

* * *

.

.

El lugar era agradable, varias salas lounge, otras mesas altas, música agradable. No había queja del lugar, realmente se sentía cómoda y hasta ese momento se alegraba de haber salido de su casa.

Se encontraba con sus amigos conversando de todo un poco, Naruto había pedido bebidas para todos y ella se negaba rotundamente a tomar, no le gustaba. Aunque eran tan persistentes que termino cediendo y le entregaron una bebida que ni supo que contenía, pero sabia buena después de todo y no estaba tan fuerte.

Después de un rato, Naruto sacó a bailar a Hinata un rato dejandola Neji. Llevaba dos bebidas ya y se sentía algo mareada, no acostumbraba a tomar y eso no era bueno.

Se estaba cansando de estar sentada sin hacer nada y esas bebidas no ayudaban en nada a sus sistema, así que tomo de la mano a Neji y lo llevo a bailar con ella. No pregunto nada, solo lo jalo hacia ella y comenzó a bailar delante de él.

"Hmp… sabes que no se bailar bien" Dijo Neji a su oído, a lo que ella se rio y lo acerco mas hacia ella.

"No seas ridículo Neji, no tiene ciencia. Solo siente la música y muévete al ritmo. No pienses tanto"

Y dicho eso comenzó a moverse ella, Neji seguía medio estático solo moviendo los pies mientras Naruto se reía de el, causando que este frunciera el cejo un poco. No le importaba mucho si el se movía o no, ella solo quería bailar y disfrutar un buen rato, la habían obligado a salir pues disfrutaría todo lo que pudiera mientras.

Movia la caderas, hacía gestos, jugaba con su cabello y mientras peleaba con Neji para que se moviera, divirtiéndose como nunca.

Al poco rato, llego Hinata con una bebida para cada uno mientras seguían bailando. Tenia tanto calor que se lo tomo de una sin preguntar que era, haciendo que Neji solo abriera los ojos y la mirara raro.

Ok… que no tomaba pero tenia sed y tomaria lo que le darían. Iba a divertirse como loca y hacer lo que quisiera por una vez en su vida, sin pensar en consecuencias.

"Sakura, no debes de tomar así, no estas acostumbrada a tomar." Neji se había acercado a ella por la espalda mientras ella le bailaba coquetamente. Ella solo se rio y volteo a mirarlo.

"Tranquilo Neji, que se lo que hago. Ya no tomare, es solo que tenía demasiada sed y no hay otra cosa" Realmente no importaba, ese día tenía algo que hacia cosas que no había pensado antes. "Nos sentamos un rato? Me muero de sed y siento que el piso se mueve"

Neji la tomo de la mano y regresaron a la sala lounge que estaban en un principio. Tomo asiento lo mas decentemente posible y se recargo en Neji, realmente estaba cansada aunque todavía tenia ganas de bailar.

Un mesero se acerco a ellos y Neji le pidió un agua para Sakura y una bebida de no se que para él.

"Ten, toma agua y esperemos que no se te suba más" Me dio la botella de agua, la cual me bebi casi toda de un trago. Enserio beber me daba mas sed y con eso de estar bailando tampoco ayudaba.

Mientras descansaba en el hombro de mi amigo, miraba a lo lejos a Naruto bailar con Hinata, los cuales se miraban bien acarameladitos o algo así. Él aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para acercarse a ella y la rodeaba con las manos, ella se sonrojaba pero le seguía el rollo. Era tan divertido verlos.

Se susurraban cosas al oído, cada tanto, cuando en una de esas Naruto se acerco más hacia ella y Hinata se sonrojo a más no poder, realmente estaba roja en toda la extensión de la palabra, mientras él acercaba sus frentes para unirlas. Ella alzo su rostro, asintió con su cabeza y cuando menos lo imaginaba, se besaron!

Sakura se sentó de golpe y se quedo mirando como se besaban tiernamente en medio de la gente que estaba bailando. A un lado de ella, Neji se acerco más hacia ella y observo hacia donde ella miraba.

"Al fín…" Neji dio un suspiro, pero al poco rato su seño se frunció un poco y ya no miraba tan bien a sus amigos. "Hmp… creo que se esta propasando un poco" Hiso ademan de levantarse cuando Sakura la detuvo. Ella tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro y una mirada cómplice en conjunto.

"Dejalos, que el bobo de Naruto a tardado mucho en llegar a este punto. No les arruines la noche" Logro que se sentara de nuevo a su lado, mientras de nuevo se recargaba en su hombro y le abrazaba el brazo. "Además ella se ve que lo esta disfrutando"

"Pero están demasiado juntos, no se ve bien" No dejaba de mirar hacia donde se encontraba la nueva pareja y si las miradas matasen, lo mas seguro es que Naruto ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

"Dime que no estarías así si tuvieras novia?" Sakura volteo a mirarlo mientras él no dejaba de mirar a su prima y a su amigo.

"No… hmp"

"Mentiroso… te conozco estarías peor. Eres demasiado posesivo, además…"

"Hmp… disculpen" _Oh no… no no no_ "Hola Sakura, Neji"

Sakura, se volteo hacia donde venia la voz, aunque sabia perfectamente de quien era.

"Sasuke…" Delante de ellos se encontraba parado Sasuke, con una camisa blanca, que se amoldaba perfectamente a su muy bien torneado cuerpo, pantalón de mezclilla y… ya no quiso seguir mirando al momento de ver su mano entrelazada con otra. Elevó la mirada y miro a… INO!

Osea… que hacia ahí Sasuke con Ino tomados de la mano y la otra tan posesiva con el! Osea como se les ocurria? Sentía que se moriría del coraje, del impacto, de algo! Le daría algo!

"Hola frentona" Ino la saludo alegremente, pero en sus ojos había algo de cautela, tristesa? Pero a la vez un brillo diferente, alegre y orgullosa. "Feliz cumpleaños"

"Gracias" Su voz sono casi inaudible, y se aferro mas a Neji. Este lo comprendía sin que ella le dijera nada. La mirada de Sakura fue a los ojos de Sasuke, los cuales estaban oscuros y la miraban algo enojados. Demonios! No sabia que hacer.

"Hmp… bueno. Que hacen aquí?" Sasuke los miraba como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo Sakura y Neji. Osea era un bar! Que estarían haciendo ahí? Por suerte, ya que Sakura seguía embobada en su propio mundo de ideas contradictorias, contesto por ella.

"Vinimos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Sakura, por si no lo recuerdas" Le lanzo una mirada asesina, típicas de él, y volteo a mirar a Ino. La cual se sonrojo un poco.

"Hmp… pues solo los miro a ustedes dos, que no iba a venir mas gente? Aunque realmente no creí que pudieran sacarla de su casa, con lo amargada que se pone en su cumpleaños pensé que quedaría a leer alguno de sus libros raros" Auch… eso dolio.

"Pues ya ves que sí pudimos traerla." Sakura tardaba un poco en procesar todo lo que estaba escuchando. Primero, Sasuke la insulto, segundo él sabia que iban a ir ahí a celebrar su cumpleaños, y tercero, estaba con ino!... _su mejor amiga._

"Sasuke, esto esta lleno. Nos vamos?" Ino se estaba restregando en él mientras preguntaba, y Sakura solo miraba todo callada. Estaba en shock y no sabia que hacer o decir.

"Hmp… no ya estamos aquí, no pienso ir a otro lado" Volteo a mirar a sakura a los ojos y esta no soporto más, así que agacho la mirada.

"Todo esta lleno, siéntense aquí mientras nosotros nos vamos a bailar" Neji tomo de la mano a Sakura y la levanto de la cintura. Tomo su bebida y se la entrego a ella mientras iban rumbo a la pista.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Sakura se bebió todo el líquido del vaso, sin saber que era, y aunque sabia que no era bueno revolver bebidas no pudo evitar hacerlo.

En su mente no dejaba de girar pensamientos que no se terminaban de formar cuando llegaba otro, incoherencias era lo único que pensaba. Su _mejor amiga_ estaba con Sasuke, con la persona que ella quería y la cual ella sabia. Y él, él sabia que ella era su amiga, así que… por qué demonios le hacían eso?

"Quiero algo más de tomar"Neji se encontraba todavía a su lado y la miraba con cara interrogante y preocupado, pero aun así llamo a alguien para que les trajera bebidas.

"No te pongas así, no vale la pena" Cuando él le dio un abrazo llegaron Hinata con Naruto, tomados de la mano, con cara de preocupación.

Y de pronto… mirarlos así, por su culpa, hiso que se sintiera mal. Ellos no tenían porque mirarla triste cuando deberían estar disfrutando de la noche. Así que hiso tripas corazón y trato de poner su mejor cara con sus amigos, los cuales le devolvieron el gesto un poco mas tranquilos.

"Que hace el Teme aquí? Que no dijo que no iba a venir, y ella también dijo lo mismo?" Naruto había intentado hablar bajo para que no lo escuchara Sakura y con cara de preocupación, pero desgraciadamente escucho todo. Neji volteo a mirar a Sakura y frunció el ceño, odiaba mirarla así por él.

"No se y no me importa, vinimos a festejar el cumpleaños de Sakura y es lo que haremos." La oji-jade sonrió más y asentía con la cabeza mientras abrazaba a Neji. "Y tú… deja de estar así con Hinata o no respondo" A lo que Hinata solo se sonrojo mientras sonreía y Naruto solo se rascaba la cabeza. Típico de él.

Y dicho eso, Naruto solo se puso como loco a gritar y bailar, era un espectáculo graciosísimo, del cual disfrutaron un rato riéndose de él.

Al poco rato llegaron las bebidas, continuaron bailando y así transcurría la noche, tratando de ignorar a cierta persona sentada no muy lejos de ahí que no quitaba la vista de donde se encontraban ellos bailando.

.

.

_"Dime qué demonios de pasa" Sasuke acababa de hacerme girar y me tomaba por el brazo fuertemente. Dolía, me estaba apretando, cosa de que estaba muy enojado. _

_"No tengo nada Sasuke, así que me harías el favor de soltarme? Me duele sabes?" . ok hablar con él es como hablar con las piedras, aunque tal ves una piedra si me haga caso, es tan testarudo. No me solto, pero sí aflojo un poco su agarre. Su mirada estaba oscura y penetrante, escaneándome toda para ver que tenia. _

_"Qué demonios de picó? Andas extraña" _

_"Es algo que a ti no creo que te interese" Gire mi rostro para que no me mirara. _

_No podía admitir que estaba celosa verdad? Osea no somos nada, y no puedo, seria subirle más su maldito ego, y eso no me lo puedo permitir. _

_"Sa-ku-ra" Bueno, tal vez si le digo se calme no? Pero no sé, seria admitir que me interesa mas de lo debido, no creo que reaccione bien, además… "Dime, ya" _

_"Estoy celosa, contento?" _

_Bueno, no reacciono tan diferente a como creí que lo haría. _

_En cuanto esas palabras salieron de mis labios, me di cuenta que no fue buena idea. Me soltó como si quemara y me miraba con esos ojos negros suyos que hacen que el mundo se me olvide. Como puede hacer eso?_

_"Por qué? No tienes por qué tener celos" Serio. Ya estaba serio de nuevo. _

_"Se que no tengo por qué tener celos, antes de que me lo recuerdes, lo tengo muy bien entendido por eso no te había dicho nada antes, pero no puedo evitarlo de acuerdo?" _

_"Exacto, no tienes porque estar celosa, no puedes estar celosa. Nada de sentimientos recuerdas?" Ahí estaba otra vez, esas palabras que cada que las pronuncia mi corazón se rompe un poco más, y eso ya es mucho decir. Creo que ya realmente no tengo nada. _

_"LO ENTIENDO DE ACUERDO? Ya lo entendí, lo entendí desde el primer momento que dijiste esas palabras y por si no lo recuerdas te dije que no había problema. Pero parece que solo se aplica conmigo porque tu si me puedes decir lo que quieras, me puedes decir que te da celos cuando no estoy contigo, me puedes hacer escenitas… pero yo no puedo?"_

_Al fin. Lo había dicho. Después de tanto tiempo me enfrente a él y le dije la verdad, y la verdad esa reacción valio la pena. No debería sentirme bien al hacerlo sentir mal a él pero no puedo evitarlo. _

_Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y me miro con cara de confusión. _

_"Es diferente…" _

_"Nada es diferente Sasuke. Comprendelo" _

_._

_._

La cabeza de Sakura daba vueltas , estaba totalmente mareada de tanto tomar, las luces, el humo y ciertas personas… todo en combinación hacia que se sintiera peor.

El área donde se encontraba estaba sumamente llena y la empujaban cada tanto, pero en esa ultima habían hecho que volteara a mirar hacia donde se encontraba cierta persona.

Si se sentía mejor, todo se fue a la borda al momento de mirar a Ino sobre las piernas de Sasuke mientras los dos se devoraban y tocaban como si estuvieran solos en el mundo. No pudo quitar la mirada de ese punto, era como si fuera un iman hacia sus ojos.

Ino tenía una de sus manos en el cabello de Sasuke mientras la otra recorría su torso fervientemente, en lo que él tenia sus manos en los glúteos de ella. Era denigrante mirarlos haciendo eso en público, pero eso no era suficiente.

Sasuke levanto abrió los ojos y la encontró mirándolos, en sus ojos solo se podía ver como dos posos negros, sin alma, sin corazón, solo negros totalmente. En lugar tratar de esconder lo ocurrido, que sus miradas se cruzasen y desviar la mirada, le puso las manos en la cintura a su amiga y, sosteniéndole la mirada a Sakura, la atrajo aún más hacia sí y le dio un intenso beso que estaba segura que bien pudo casi llegar hasta las anginas.

_Maldito, maldito, mil veces maldito. _

Ella ya no podía más, su corazón en esos momentos podía verlo destrozarse, como cuando tiras un cristal y se hace añicos, así estaba ella, completamente en pedazos.

"Neji…" En esos momentos el no estaba mirándola, si no a su prima con Naruto, por lo que no había mirado a Sakura ni lo que ella miraba hasta ese momento, que observo hacia donde miraba y descubrió a Sasuke, quien no quitaba la mirada hasta ese momento. "Por favor… llévame a casa"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomo de la cintura y la hiso girar, mientras le lanzaba una mirada envenenada hacia Sasuke.

Ya en el carro no hablaron, Neji marcó desde ahí a Naruto y le dijo que tuvieron que irse porque Sakura se sentía mal, y eso fue todo lo que supo Sakura ya que dejo de prestarle atención. Ella se miraba distraía, sumida en su propio mundo, y él solo volteaba a mirarla cada tanto y suspiraba.

Una vez ya en casa de ella, se dieron cuenta que todo estaba oscuro, sus papás habían salido de viaje un día antes y ella no se acordaba. Los dos se encontraban en la entrada de la casa de la joven cuando ella se giro hacia él y lo abrazo.

"Po-podrías quedarte Neji? No quiero estar sola". Se miraba vacía. No había otras palabras para describirla. Horas antes estaba ten tranquila, se divertía, reía y ahora, ya no había rastro alguno de lo que era hasta hace unos minutos.

"Claro, le mandare un mensaje a Hinata y listo". Sakura se separo de él y lo miro mientras asentía con la cabeza. Abrieron la puerta de la entrada, ella cerró y se dirigieron a su habitación.

Una vez en ella, la verdad no tenía ganas de nada, ahí mismo delante de Neji comenzó a quitarse el vestido quedando en ropa interior solamente, a lo que éste se giro para darle privacidad, comenzó a mirar alrededor de él.

La pared que se encontraba mirando estaba llena de fotos, de ella con sus amigos desde pequeña hasta ahora; dibujos, pedazos de canciones, palabras importantes para ella, era un colashe super raro de todas las cosas importantes; cada que iba a esa habitación había algo nuevo en esa pared, como en esa ocasión se dio cuenta que había un dibujo nuevo de una pareja.

Los brazos de Sakura le rodearon la cintura y su cuerpo se recargo en la espalda de Neji. Cosa que significaba que estaba triste. Se giro y quedo de frente a ella.

Tenia puesta solo una playera grande que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, se había despeinado y quitado el maquillaje de la cara.

"Siento ponerme así Neji. Gracias." Se aferro mas fuerte a su cintura y él recargo la barbilla en su cabeza.

"Ven, vamos a dormir" Tomo su mano y la llevo a la cama, quito la colcha y la recostó, en lo que el se giraba para poner sus cosas en el piso ella lo tomo de la mano.

"Duerme conmigo, por favor" Ella quito la colcha y sabanas y lo dejo que se recostara con él. Inmediatamente se hiso bolita en el pecho de él y quedo dormida.

Neji no podía dormir, no le gustaba como estaba su amiga y lo peor es que no podía hacer mucho por ayudarla.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse el celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar, él lo tomo y colgó la llamada, pero poco después volvió a sonar; quito el sonido y aun así continuaban llamando.

Hasta que no soporto más y contesto.

"No la molestes más, está dormida" Era Sasuke.

_"Donde está Sakura?" _Sonaba molesto.

"Ya te dije está dormida, así que deja de molestarla es noche para que estés marcando"

_"Qué haces con ella Hyuga?"_

"Eso a ti no te importa" Y sin más colgó y apago el celular. "Idiota"

Cuando se disponía a acomodarse para intentar dormir, se dio cuenta de que dos ojos jades lo miraban con los ojos abiertos. No decía nada, él se acomodó en su lugar y le miró esperando a que ella hablara.

Tal vez estaba enojada, habría hecho bien él al contestarle así al uchiha? Porque por mas que trataba de imaginar su reacción, realmente no era _esa_. Esperaba que tal vez se enojara por meterse o algo así, pero se encontraba seria y _tranquila?_

"Sasuke y yo tenemos alrededor de 3 meses juntos, y no quería decírtelo porque te enojarías conmigo" Ella bajo la mirada y se recostó en su pecho. No sabía por qué le decía esto hasta ahora, pero realmente necesitaba desahogarse, y quien mejor que su amigo?

"Hmp…" Neji comenzó a jugar con su cabello y pasarle la otra por su espalda. No había otra cosa que se le ocurriera. Él estaba algo shockeado por la declaración de ella, enserio pensó que se molestaría porque ella estuviera con Sasuke?

"No somos novios, solo… solo… la verdad no sé ni que somos" Ok… por eso no le decía nada. Los músculos se le tensaron y ella podía sentirlo claramente por lo que se aferró más a él. "Era una relación de no sentimientos, pero…"

"Sakura, tu si tienes sentimientos" Estaba claramente enojado.

"Yo… yo lo quiero Neji, pero es obvio que el solo me ve como una más de sus zorras y ya me canse. Yo solo lo acepte porque pensé que no podía aspirar a más con él, que tal vez luego se daría cuenta de todo, pero ya veo que me equivoqué. Estúpida de mi."

"Sakura…" Tomo la cara de ella con delicadeza y la levanto para así poder mirarla a los ojos. "No eres estúpida, estúpido el por no apreciarte como debía de ser. Yo… no te diré que no estoy molesto, porque si lo estoy, pero lo estoy mas con él por tratarte de esa manera cuando te conoce y sabe que eres incapaz de hacer algo así, es obvio que se aprovecho, pero ya no. Esto se acabo de acuerdo?" Esto ultimo lo dijo con un poco mas de fuerza, a lo que ella asintió solamente y volvió a su posición anterior.

"Te quiero Neji, no sé qué haría sin ti"

"Yo también te quiero Sakura" Y deposito un beso en su coronilla. "Ahora duerme"

Poco a poco los dos fueron quedando dormidos. Ella derramando unas cuantas lagrimas y él solo tratando de consolarla sin saber que fuera de la casa, mirando por los reflejos de la ventana se encontraba un Uchiha sumamente enojado.

* * *

**_al fin pude desbloquearme casi por completo, todavia no se muy bien como arreglar unas cosas, y awww me estoy enamorando yo sola de Neji que ya ni ganas me dan de que se quede Sakura con Sasuke JUM jajaja osoo que yo sola me enredo con mis propias historias xD... _**

**_pero seguire como estaba planeado en un principio, aunque si me dicen que quieren cambiarlo aii solo háganme saber ^^_**

_**muchas gracias a:**_

_setsuna17_

_marianareyna_

_kyo nakamura_

_KoNaNs-U.S._

_Miisaki-chan_

_Katito-uchiha_

**_se les aprecia de todo corazon muaaaa :*_**

.

**_se solicita su precencia en el area de dejar review 8) a todo aquel que le haya gustado favor de dejar un review... gracias._**


	5. Chapter 5

**se les informa:**_ Los personajes de Naruto **no **son de mi propiedad, pero la trama **si **así que favor de no copiar nada aqui escrito._

_di **NO **al plagio_

_hecha a volar tu imaginacion._

* * *

.

.

_El sonido de una musiquita está sonando de fondo, de donde viene ese sonido? Me volteo y coloco sobre mi cabeza la almohada a ver si así se amortigua un poco. _

_Pero no! El sonido no se detiene, a de ser algún tonto vecino con música en la madrugada. Aunque la canción me encanta, de hecho ahora que lo pienso, yo tengo esa canción de tono de mi celular… un momento. Mi celular!_

_Me levanto de la cama y me doy cuenta que efectivamente es mi celular, miro mi tocador y veo en el reloj que son _**las tres de la mañana!**_ Quién demonios es el inconsciente que me marca a las tres de la mañana? Espero que sea algo bueno porque si no ya verá. _

_Sin molestarme en ver quien es contesto. Realmente todavía ando medio dormida. _

__Bueno?__

__Sa-ku-ra_ Sasuke… me siento erguida en mi cama y aprieto mas el cel a mi oído _qué estas haciendo pequeña?__

_Genial. Esta borracho. Odio que haga estas cosas. _

__Sasuke, te das cuenta que son las tres de la…__

__Espera, ahorita te marco_ Y sin más colgó. _

_Aparte de que me levanta en la madrugada me cuelga! Esto si es el colmo. _

_Y ahí esta otra vez, mi tono de celular sonando. Agh! No debería contestar, pero… _

__Qué?_ Que débil soy. _

__No me contestes as_" Osea! Aparte de que me despierta y me cuelga se indigna el señorito? _

__Perdóname pero te contesto como quiera, no sabes que hora es?_ Sasuke iba a replicar a mis palabras pero lo pare, ya estaba entrada así que no me detendría. Mal plan el de levantarme así. No tengo mucho que me vine a dormir y él me levanta. No tengo ni dos horas dormida!. _Son las tres y media de la madrugada y aparte me hablas borracho, yo estaba haciendo mi tarea y perdón pero estoy cansada__

__Hmp… no estas de humor por lo que veo_ Perdón… qué?_

__Sasuke… es muy noche, tengo sueño y además estas tomado, perdón si no me gustan las personas ebrias__

__Luego te marco, pero luego no digas que no me acuerdo de ti_ Y otra vez, colgó. _

_Maldito Sasuke. _

.

.

_Sakura… despierta que ya es hora de irnos a la escuela_

Acurrucada en su cama, hecha un ovillo, estaba Sakura murmurando incoherencias hacia Neji.

Sentía que no había dormido casi nada. En cuanto se quedo dormida, al poco tiempo volvía a despertarse y así toda la noche.

_Maldito Sasuke y sus idioteces._

_Si no te levantas te levanto_ Neji se encontraba parado a un lado de su cama, ya completamente vestido. Había aprovechado que ella seguía durmiendo para ir a su casa por un cambio de ropa y bañarse. Y ahí estaba él, intentando que ella se dignara a levantarse para ir a la escuela. Cosa rara, ya que ella pocas veces necesitaba que la despertara; ni cuando se desvelaban haciendo trabajos le pasaba eso.

_No quiero_ Parecía niña haciendo berrinche. Ella se giro y se hiso bolita en una horilla de su cama cubriéndose hasta la cabeza enfatizando sus palabras.

_Tu lo pediste_ El Hyuga la destapo de una y ella solo se hiso más bola mientras refunfuñaba, y acto seguido la tomo de los pies jalándola hacia el piso.

Sakura se aferraba al colchón y pataleaba, realmente ya estaba despierta y se moría de risa ante tal acto de su amigo. Termino tirada en el piso entre sabanas y almohadas, renegando y riendo.

Ya dándose por vencida se levanto y se fue al baño envuelta en una sabana. Neji reía por lo bajo mientras miraba a su amiga actuar como niña pequeña. En cuanto cerro la puerta del baño, el giro sobre sus talones para preparar el desayuno.

Era tan común ese tipo de actos por parte de los dos, el andar por la casa del otro como si nada. Saco leche para su amiga, ya que sino se equivocaba, lo mas seguro es que Sakura tuviera una muy bonita resaca por tomar la noche anterior.

Al poco rato Sakura bajo para desayunar con él. Y efectivamente tenia cara de resaca.

_Me duele la cabeza_ Ella se había sentado a un lado de el y se detenía la cabeza como si se le fuera a caer o algo parecido. Era tan cómico verla así, ya que según ella no tomaba ni nada por el estilo; lo bueno es que sus padres no estaban, aunque dudaba que le dijeran algo al respecto de cualquier modo.

_Sigue bebiendo_

_Lo lamento_ Hiso un leve puchero, y agacho la mirada. _Es que no lo pude evitar, pero ya no lo hare. Se siente horrible_

Terminaron de desayunar y se tomaron sus cosas para ir a la escuela. Realmente no era tarde ya que ese día era el último del curso, solo entregarían un trabajo y listo. Libres de escuela. O algo asi, ya que la siguiente semana tenían que ir por calificaciones.

_Creo que tendremos que llegar a una farmacia, me duele horrores la cabeza y con eso de que casi no hemos dormido…_ Sakura se encontraba cerrando su casa a espaldas de Neji mientras éste le hacia cosquillas, dificultando más el trabajo de ella.

_Borracha_ Ella se estaba carcajeando casi tirada en el piso. Ya había cerrado, por suerte, pero el no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas.

_No… no soy una… una borracha_ Apenas podía hablar mientras reía ahora sí tirada en el suelo con él encima de ella continuando con su labor. _Es solo… solo que no estoy… acostumbrada… para que traigo falda! Además… casi no… no dormí…_

___Así han de haber estado ocupados anoche. Que espectáculo están dando ahí en el piso_.__

La labor quedo interrumpida al escuchar esa afilada voz a sus espaldas. Los dos se giraron hacia él, aun tirados en el piso, para poder mirarlo.

Y ahí delante de ellos, mirándolos con su seño fruncido y casi matándolos con la miraba estaba Sasuke.

Sakura no podía salir de su asombro, ayer llega como si nada donde ella y sus amigos se divertían, la ofendía, se metió con su _mejor amiga_, le llamo y aparte se atreve a aparecer como si nada delante de ella en la mañana en su casa. Que demonios tenia en el cerebro ese hombre?

Ella le dirigió una mirada cardada de enojo. Enserio que no comprendía la mente loca de ese hombre, pero él no le sostuvo la mirada sino que se volteo para mirar con odio hacia Neji. El cual en ese momento la ayudaba a ponerse de pie otra vez.

_Te gusto el espectáculo? Porque ya termino, te puedes ir_ Sakura había tomado de la mano a Neji y lo jalo hacia su auto, mientras éste disimulaba muy bien su reacción. Se había asombrado ante la osadía de Sakura, ya que pensó que actuaria como siempre que él lo insultaba, bajaría la mirada y se quedaría callada.

_Noche agradable_ Sasuke seguía donde mismo, pero sus palabras podían escucharse ya que el carro estaba estacionado enfrente de la casa.

_Gracias, la verdad es que sí. Puedo decir lo mismo de ti verdad? Seguro que tú e Ino pasaron una _fantástica noche_ _Ella solo se había girado lo suficiente para mirarlo por encima del hombro mientras Neji le habría la puerta, y sin esperar respuesta se metió en el carro.

Estaba furiosa, triste y con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel, pero no dejaría que él la mirara derrotada. Es hora de recuperar un poco del orgullo que había perdido al caer bajo el encanto de Sasuke. Después de todo lo que lloro anoche, de lo humillada que se sintió era hora de cambiar eso y volver a ser quien era antes de su llegada.

Al momento de cerrar la puerta de Sakura, Neji se giro para dar la vuelta al coche y poder entrar por la puerta del piloto, no sin antes girarse hacia Sasuke.

_Perdiste tu oportunidad Uchiha. Yo que tu dejo de insistir_ Abrió la puerta del carro y se metió en él. Dejando a Sasuke frente a la casa Haruno con los puños firmemente cerrados.

.

.

__La película fue patética, no puedo creer que dijeran que era buena__

_Acabábamos de ver una película de 'miedo' que le habían recomendado bastante, pero fue la película mas sin chiste que miro. Ok, debía de admitir que ciertas partes (como cuando salía de una la protagonista o cosas por el estilo) la sorprendieron, pero decir que le dio 'miedo': no!._

__Solamente porque eres tan extraña y no te den miedo este tipo de cosas no quiere decir que fue patética__

_Sasuke y yo, habíamos ido al cine solos porque al final todos nos habían dejado plantados, pero yo quería ver esa película. Las tima que resulto una decepción. _

__Oye! Es la verdad, osea ni a ti te causo nada. Realmente no daba miedo, y según todos decían que estaba padrísima. Pff!__

_Entramos a una cafetería la cual estaba dentro del mismo centro comercial, pedimos nuestras ordenes y seguimos un rato hablando sobre la película. _

__No inventes, querías que me mirara patética como esas chicas que chillaban como locas por nada a cada segundo y se hacían bolita entre ellas. Pff! Me conoces y no soy así. Llévame a ver una de amor y cosas así y lloro como loca, pero que me ponga a llorar por una patética película de suspenso o terror?, no gracias.__

_Tome mi capuccino y le di un sorbo. Se que tengo razón, me desespera ver a esas chiquillas gritonas, y obvio no me quiero ver como ellas. _

_Sasuke me puso una cara seria y me mira raro, algo cruza por su mente lo se, pero esperare a que él solito me lo diga. _

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5…_

__Así no tiene chiste venir al cine__

_Bueno, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, no se a que se refiere._

__No te entiendo_ Dije, pues era la verdad. _

__El punto de venir al cine a ver una pelicula de terror es que hubieras gritado y te hicieras bolita en mí, y así yo podría abrazarte y aprovecharme de la situación__

__Wow… así que preferirías que fuera una chica chillona como las que según tu odias por escandalosas. Quien te entiende? No necesitas aprovecharte de la situación. Eso ya lo sabes__

__Hmp__

_Bueno, ya esta pensativo. Sasuke tenia en su rostro esa expresión que significa que esta pensando algo, la reconozco tan bien. Se mira sexi con esa pose, de me vale el mundo y estoy bien, pero a la vez con esa profundidad en el rostro. Maldito, siempre se mira sexi de todos modos. _

__Te propongo algo_ Llevábamos varios minutos en silencio, yo estaba esperando a que me dijera algo. Bueno, ahí estaba mi recompensa por esperarlo. _

_Le hice una seña para que continuara hablando, indicándole que lo escuchaba. _

__Tengamos algo_ Eso no lo entendí, que tengamos algo? Que es algo? Aunque al parecer mi cara reflejaba lo que pensaba porque continuó. _Una relación, pero sin compromiso. Nos vemos, salimos a veces, pero nadie sabe. Nada de celos, escenitas, nada de esas cosas. Sin sentimientos.__

_Esta no es la declaración amorosa que esperaba de él, aunque la verdad no me imagino a Sasuke haciéndome una declaración amorosa. ¿Debería aceptar? La verdad es que no creo que pueda conseguir nada más a lo que ya tenemos. Ya nos hemos besado antes, pero no habíamos quedado en nada, esta de pensar. _

__Qué dices?_ Me miraba con esos ojos profundos directo a los ojos, escaneándome. La verdad es que es muy guapo, y lo quiero. Realmente lo quiero pero es algo que no admitiría a él. Sería como dejarme vencer, suena raro pero es la verdad. Estaría dejándome ver mas patética si acepto que lo quiero y no somos nada mas que… bueno _esto_. _

__Está bien, acepto_ Una pequeña sonrisa ladeada se formo en sus labios. Mientras yo me terminaba mi café. El acerco su rostro hacia el mío y me acerco un poco más. _

__Recuérdalo, sin sentimientos. Es solo diversión.__

__Lo tengo muy claro, Sa-su-ki-to. Tú no te preocupes por mi__

_._

_._

Al fin se acaba la escuela. No es que Sakura se quejara de la escuela, pero este semestre fue sumamente estresante. Acababa de entregar el último trabajo y realmente se sentía agotada después de la noche que pasó.

Su cabeza todavía le dolía un poco. Eso le enseñaba a no tomar, ahora si como dice el dicho: 'no lo vuelvo a hacer'.

Naruto y Neji le dijeron que irían a comer para celebrar que había terminado el semestre y tal vez después irían al cine o algo, así que la estaban esperando y luego irían por Hinata a su escuela. Por lo que se encontraba en el baño refrescándose la cara y retocando el maquillaje, que no le cubría mucho su cara de somnolencia pero ayudaba un poco.

Tenía las ojeras muy marcadas y realmente ni tiempo le había dado tiempo para peinarse por lo que estaba todo desordenado, realmente no se le miraba tan mal.

Salió del baño para ir por sus cosas. Solo le faltaba ir a la dirección para ver un asunto por el que le mandaron llamar y se irían.

Cuando iba a dar vuelta hacia el siguiente edificio la tomaron del brazo con brusquedad y la jalaron hacia detrás del edificio.

_Ay.. me duele._ Dicho esto la giraron y pudo ver quien la tenia tomada de la mano. Y quien mas si no era Sasuke. _Se puede saber por qué demonios me estas apretando? Me duele_

_Se puede saber porque demonios estas haciendo esto?_

Él la había hecho chocar contra la pared del edificio y la acorralo entre sus brazos. Se miraba molesto, muy molesto. Pero en esos momentos Sakura no estaba como para soportar sus desplantes y locuras, era momento de darse su lugar.

_Pues iba hacia la dirección antes de que me jalaras mi brazo_ Había puesto su carita de inocente y colocado en su rostro una expresión de total desconcierto. Sabía que lo haría enojar, pero no le importaba mucho.

_No te hagas la graciosa conmigo_ Y el premio es para Sakura, debe de estar convirtiéndose en adivina. _Con que Hyuga durmió en tu casa no? Y salió a _divertirse _ contigo anoche._

_Oh, hablas sobre _eso_. El león cree que todos son de su condición, verdad _corazón?__

_No intentes jugar conmigo, que saldrás perdiendo_ La había tomado bruscamente del brazo y la zarandeo cerca de él.

_Celoso Uchiha?... pues bueno _corazón_, para tu _gran_ alivio no paso nada anoche en mi habitación más allá de una siesta, aunque admitiré que casi no dormí. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti verdad? Que pasó con _mi amiga_, no te dejó satisfecho? Malo, malo_

_De eso no estamos hablando..._ Pero Sakura no lo dejo continuar ya que de un tirón se soltó de él y lo empujo, dejándolo impresionado por la osadía de ella.

_Perdóneme Uchiha, yo no puedo salir con **_mis amigos_** a bailar, ni tampoco puede **_mi amigo_** pasar la noche en mi casa porque tu ya lo ves mal! Que hipócrita eres, a cuantas no has llevado a tu casa y han mas que _platicado _o tal vez _dormido_. Eres un maldito, crees que porque tu eres capaz de hacer ese tipo de porquerías también yo lo hago. Púdrete!_

_Tu no me vas a hablar así_

_Te hablo como me venga en gana, que no eres nadie para impedírmelo. Así de una vez aclaremos las cosas: uno, tu y yo ya no somos **_nada_**, ni amigos. Dos, no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver contigo en lo que nos falta de escuela, gracias a dios que ya vienen las vacaciones. Y tres, eres un maldito idiota arrogante, y si te vuelves a acercar a mi atente. **_Déjame en paz__**

_No me vas a dejar así como así. **_Eres mia__**

_Tuya? Tuya!_ Se alejo lo más que pudo de Sasuke y lo miro sumamente molesta. _No soy un maldito objeto el cual puedes marcar y reclamar como tuyo. No soy una de tus zorritas, y si llegue a acceder a esa estúpida propuesta tuya sobre nuestra _relación _fue porque creí que tal vez podríamos llegar a más, pero solo me engañaba. No soy de nadie, mucho menos tuya. Y si no te importa tengo que ir a la dirección._ Sasuke se camino hacia ella y la detuvo del brazo de nuevo, pero ella se zafó de su agarre mientras de daba una cachetada. _No-me-vuelvas-a-tocar_

Así dejo a un Sasuke enojado entre las sombras del edificio, mientras ella se encaminaba hacia la dirección. Sintiendo un vacio en su pecho.

Tenia que admitirlo, le dolía y mucho. Porque lo quiere pero no iba a dejarse pisotear más. Esto se había acabado, y era lo mejor que les podía pasar a los dos.

_._

.

* * *

**_Sorry! enserio que lo siento! pero realmente eh estado pelando conmigo misma sobre esta historia, todavia no estoy muy segura sobre como lo dejare. Tengo un idea general pero no estoy segura de ello, así que ya veremos como se dan las cosas. _**

**_gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review, enserio que se los agradesco de TODO corazon._**

**_nos vemos a la proxima, espero que sea pronto. Solo que desgraciadamente no puedo prometer un tiempo aproximado para el sig capitulo. _**

**_se les quiere y aprecia!_**

.

**_me dejan un hermoso y bello review?_**

**_ya saben que se aceptan comentarios, criticas constructivas, sugerencias, etc. etc..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**se les informa:**_ Los personajes de Naruto **no **son de mi propiedad, pero la trama **si **así que favor de no copiar nada aqui escrito._

_di **NO **al plagio_

_hecha a volar tu imaginacion._

* * *

.

.

_Chicos, tengo algo que decirles_

Sakura se encontraba caminando por el centro comercial acompañada de Neji, Hinata y Naruto. Acababan de ir a comer para celebrar que se había terminado el ciclo escolar. Habían ido a un Restaurante de comida Italiana, por lo que todos venían demasiado satisfechos, felices hablando de todo y nada.

Hacía rato que había decidido que tenia que decirles a sus amigos esta información, pero no sabía cómo se lo tomarían. Ella estaba emocionada y feliz, pero también algo triste. Así que tomo una gran bocanada de aire y sin más lo digo:

_Me voy a Tokio_

_Vienes de vacaciones con nosotros también? Eso será genial…_ Naruto no dejaba de parlotear sobre lo divertido que será ahora que sabe que ella también ira a Tokio de vacaciones con ellos, ya que él ahora también iría con los Hyuga. _… y así podríamos ir todos, además de que Hinata no estaría sola para ir de compras, seria.._

_No. No es eso._ Ella había detenido a su amigo antes de que continuara con su platica interminable, así que volvió a suspirar. _Me voy de a Tokio a estudiar._

Hinata había abierto un poco los ojos y la miraba con sorpresa mientras el otro Hyuga se tornaba más serio y se cruzaba de brazos, indicación de que esperaba una explicación de su parte. El único que parecía no captar el mensaje era su rubio amigo que seguía con cara de no comprender.

_El director me dijo que por mis calificaciones puedo irme un semestre entero a estudiar a Tokio. Es algo así como un intercambio por lo que entendí. Estudiare, viviré en unos departamentos dentro del campus y si lo deseo puedo trabajar también. Considero que es una gran oportunidad para mi curriculum, ya que solo nos queda un año y así podre regresar para graduarme aquí._

Había soltado todo de una, sin pausas y hablando un poco rápido, sintiendo un peso menos en ella.

Neji la miraba directo a los ojos, pero al parecer entendía todo. Era una gran oportunidad para su amiga y después de todo no era tanto tiempo considerando que el semestre empezaba a mediados de agosto y termina para finales de noviembre o inicios de diciembre.

_Felicidades Sakura, espero que aproveches al máximo esta oportunidad…_ La joven Hyuga no pudo continuar con su platica porque de pronto Naruto se encontraba sobre el suelo abrazando de la cintura a su amiga pelirosa y llorando a lagrima viva, causando que todos a su alrededor voltearan a mirarlos.

_NO, NO ME DEJES SOLO. QUE HARE YO SIN TI SAKURA. LA ESCUELA SERA UN MARTIRIO._ Por el rostro de los Hyuga y Sakura corría una gota desde su sien. Esa reacción era demasiada, con lo que atraía la mirada de todos y por consecuencia haciendo aparecer un leve sonrojo en el rostro de ellos. _DIME, QUIEN ME AYUDARA AHORA CON LAS TAREAS, Y SI NO LE ENTIENDO A QUIEN ACUDIRE DIME… SAKURAA NO TE VAYAS!_

La joven pelirosa no sabia que hacer, por lo que le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza, mas parecido a como si calmara a un perro que otra cosa. Naruto no dejaba de llorar a lagrima viva mientas los demás no sabían como actuar. Sakura le daba vueltas a la cabeza para decirle algo que lograra que guardara silencio, pero no se le ocurria nada bueno. Así que dijo lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza.

_Pero Naruto, no estarás solo, aquí estará Neji contigo, y si tienes dudas no dudo que el pueda ayudarte_ Ella giro su rostro para lanzarle una mirada a su amigo en busca de apoyo pero el solo se cruzo de brazos y la miro fijamente. Estaba claro que no pensaba ayudar mucho a su amigo. _También se quedara Sasuke, es tu amigo que no?_

_El no es mi amigo_ Su rubio amigo de pronto se torno algo serio y la miro fijamente, causándole un escalofrío, solo que no duro lo bastante porque de pronto continuo con su llanto y se aferro mas a ella. _ELLOS SON BIEN MALOS CONMIGO DE TODOS MODOS, Y NEJI NO ME QUIERE, NO ME AYUDARA CON LA TAREA Y ES BIEN EGOISTA. NO SERA LA MISMA SIN TI SAKURA. NO NO NO_

_Naruto…_ Hinata le tomo del hombro haciendo que se girara y la mirara. _No seas egoísta._ Un bello rubor inundo su rostro, mientras los demás la miraban algo sorprendidos.

_Ti-tienes razón Hinata_ El rubio se soltó despacio de Sakura, y se quedo sentado en el piso mirando el suelo. La gente que se había acumulado a su alrededor poco a poco se iba, ya que había pasado el escándalo por fin. Pronto los cuatro quedaron relativamente solos en el pasillo y silenciosos.

_Vendrás con nosotros de vacaciones_ Una voz firme y autoritaria había salido de la joven Hyuga, causando sorpresa en todos. La mirada de todos se dirigió a la figura frágil y pequeña de Hinata mientras ella miraba a su pelirosa amiga directo a los ojos. _El lunes nos iremos a Tokio de vacaciones y estarás con nosotros, así te ayudaremos a instalarte y buscar un trabajo si es lo que quieres. Así nos aseguraremos que estarás bien._

El silencio volvió a nosotros después de las palabras que salieron de la boca de su amiga, ya que era raro que ella hablara de esa forma.

_Hinata…_ Las miradas se volvieron hacia el piso. _Que sexy eres_ El brillo de los ojos de Naruto aseguraban las palabras expresadas por sus labios, logrando una carcajada de todos y un sonrojo de pies a cabeza por parte de su novia.

_Ella tiene razón. Vendrás con nosotros y así te podremos ayudar a instalarte bien en tu nuevo campus._ Neji se había colocado a su espalda y abrazado. Era tan tierno de su parte que logro que unas pequeñas lágrimas se le escaparan de sus ojos.

_Abrazo grupaaaaaal!_ Todos abrazados en medio del centro comercial era un gran espectáculo de nuevo. Todos los miraban, mientras ellos reían como locos.

_Hmp… vaya espectáculo_ Cuatro pares de ojos se giraron para enfrentar a unos negros como la noche mirándolos profundamente y con algo de burla en ellos. Por la mente de rondaba el mismo tipo de pensamiento: ese joven solo llegaba a arruinarles sus momentos.

_Si no te gusta puedes continuar con tu camino _Uchiha__ Un casi imperceptible asombro se reflejo en los ojos negros del azabache a causa de las palabras salidas de labios del rubio. Todos trataron de no reflejarlo, pero era algo impactante que éste le hablara así a su mejor amigo, ya que siempre se peleaban e insultaban pero no de esa forma.

_Que patético eres._

_Si eso crees que haces aquí todavía parado y hablándonos. Vete por donde viniste._

_A mí no me dices que hacer_ Poco a poco se fueron acercando amenazadoramente uno al otro, solo que el rubio fue detenido por su novia del brazo y una mirada de suplica.

_Naruto, es mejor que nos vayamos._ La pelirosa le tomo la otra mano y lo jalo sutilmente en compañía de su amiga.

_Ahora las mujeres te mandan._

_Uchiha, el patético es otro._ Ese había sido Neji que se giro y tomo a Sakura del hombro mientras Naruto hacia lo mismo con Hinata para alejarlas de ahí dejando al azabache con los puños fuertemente cerrados y una mirada furiosa dirigida hacia ellos.

.

.

__Demonios Sasuke__

_Hacia media hora, todos nos encontrábamos en un bar festejando y bailando, pero poco a poco se les fueron pasando las copas a Sasuke y Naruto en una competencia estúpida de ver quien soportaba más. Consecuencia de ello fue que mis dos amigos terminaron ahogados, diciendo incoherencias y pasando vergüenzas, por lo que tuve que traerme su auto y acompañarlo a su casa. _

_Ahorita nos encontrábamos rumbo a su cuarto, que por suerte, sus padres no se encontraban en casa y así no tienen que presenciar el deplorable estado de su patético hijo. Y lo mejor de todo es que tengo que casi cargarlo y aunque no lo parezca, pesaba bastante el desgraciado. _

__Ayúdame un poquito por favor, Sasuke. No estás tan ligerito que digamos__

_Abrí la puerta de su recamara y lo deje caer a su cama, pero como me tenia rodeada del cuello me llevo junto con él. _

_Tirada en su cama intentaba quitarme su brazo de mí, más él no me dejaba y me rodeo con ambas manos de la cintura aprisionándome en su pecho. _

__Quédate quieta Sakura_ Él se acomodo más en la cama y me abrazo con mas fuerza. No me quedaba mucho que hacer, la verdad es que eso de cargarlo había sido bastante cansado y no soy tan fuerte como para deshacerme del agarre que ejerce sobre mí. _Así está mejor__

_El cansancio me venció y lentamente fui cerrando los ojos entre los brazos de mi azabache. _

_Una humedad cubría deliciosamente mi cuello causando que saliera un leve gemido de mis labios. Estaba algo desorientada, no recordaba donde estaba hasta que abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que no me encontraba en la habitación de mi casa sino en la de Sasuke. _

_Lo mas seguro es que mi gemido lo alentó de que estaba despierta porque me giro y rápidamente tomo posesivamente mis labios. No me podía quejar, amaba como besaba. Mordió mi labio inferior causando que gimiera y le diera así acceso para que adentrara su lengua en mí, haciendo más intenso-si eso era posible- el beso. _

_Duramos bastante tiempo besándonos, hasta que Sasuke comenzó a marearse por la falta de aire mezclado con su borrachera. Junto su frente con la mía y me abrazo para estar mas cerca de él. _

_Debía admitir, era lindo. Lástima que pocas veces era de esa forma de expresivo y lindo, como en esos momentos que tenía que estar algo ebrio para mostrarse delicado. _

_Puso su mano en mi cabeza y me recargo contra su pecho, awww enserio que amaba cuando se portaba de esa forma. Su aliento rosaba mi nuca y una de sus manos subía y bajaba por mi espalda lentamente en una forma deliciosa. _

__Te quiero mucho Sakura. No tienes una idea de lo importante que eres para mi__

_Mi cuerpo se tenso de pronto ante esas palabras y por mi mente no dejaban de resonar las palabras recién dichas por el azabache. _

_El acababa de decir que la queria, pero porque demonios no podía decirlo cuando estaba sobrio y él estuviera seguro que ella lo escuchaba. Mi mente era un caos completo, porque por una parte estaba completamente emocionada por que él admitía algo que ansiaba que dijera desde hace mucho, y a consecuencia mi corazón no dejaba de latir desenfrenadamente, pero mi cabeza trataba de calmarlo y serenarlo, razonando todo e intentando hacer entender a mi cuerpo que no se hiciera ilusiones. _

_Una pequeña lagrima rebelde resbalo por mi rostro pero él no se dio cuenta de mi debate interno. Estaba decidido, no admitiría en voz alta y menos ante él lo mucho que me importaba y lo que lo quería, eso haría que su ya bastante pisoteado orgullo se terminara de destrozar. No eran nada, no tenían sentimientos, no eran una pareja de verdad y él definitivamente no la queria, por mas que doliera, ella era alguien más con la que pasaba el rato y había aceptado, no pensaba caer en su juego. Quisiera gritar y comerlo a besos entre susurros de amor, pero eso seria caer en su red._

_Te quiero con todo mi corazón Sasuke Uchiha, lastima que nunca saldrá de mis labios esas palabras. _

_._

_._

El sonido del celular vibrando se escuchaba constantemente anunciando una llamada entrante además de mensajes, solo que la dueña lo dejaba sonar pensando que en algún momento dejaría de sonar.

Así había estado todo el fin de semana, él había intentado comunicarse con ella, pero la pelirosa no tenia humor para escuchar pretextos sin sentido departe del azabache.

El primer texto que recibió decía:

_Necesitamos hablar._

Le dio directamente borrar y dejo el celular sobre su buro. A la media hora de regresar a su habitación su cel no dejaba de marcar llamadas perdidas, las cuales eran _siete!_. Además de dos mensajes de texto más.

_Por qué no me contestas? _

_No me hagas caso entonces _

El resto del sábado había decidido apagarlo, pero al dia siguiente cuando lo necesito tenia alrededor de 10 mensajes del azabache.

Ella estaba frustrada. No comprendía que era lo que deseaba con ella, ni para que tanta insistencia, si de todos modos no eran nada y lo que sea que tenían se había acabado.

Había aprovechado ese fin de semana para disfrutarlo con sus padres, ya que el lunes se iba con sus amigos Tokio y no regresaría hasta diciembre, que era cuando el semestre terminaba y ella volvía a su antigua escuela para terminar sus estudios. Y lo bueno de todo, es que sus padres habían tomado la noticia con suma alegría, diciéndole que era una gran oportunidad y que era mejor no desaprovecharla.

Y eso haría, aprovecharía esas vacaciones para encontrarse y comenzar una nueva etapa en su vida.

Era mayo de edad, era joven y era hora de vivir su vida.

Ahora seria independiente y dejaría de ser niña de papas, y se sentía sumamente emocionada por comenzar esa etapa de su vida.

Amaba su familia, su vida, su escuela, sus amigos, pero necesitaba un respiro de todo y comenzar a vivir para ella y no para los demás.

Al momento de cerrar la ultima maleta con sus pertenencias y girar a observar su recamara, pensó en todo lo que dejaría atrás y las consecuencias que traería con ello todo lo que pensaba hacer una vez de regreso de Tokio.

_._

.

* * *

**_brote de inspiracion de la noche a la mañana con esto..._**

**_en un principio no pensaba que las cosas se desarrollaran así, pero creo que es un buen giro, no se ustedes xD_**

**_el capitulo esta bastante corto, tal ves lo edite cuando tenga más en mente o tal vez no, todo depende de como se desarrollen las cosas con mi atascado cerebro que no quiere cooperar con esta historia que en lo personal considero que no deberia ser tan problematica continuar pero eso esta pasando_**

**_lamento no poder dar un periodo de tiempo para subir un nuevo capitulo_**

**_espero que no sea demasiado tiempo ^^_**

**_muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia_**

.

.

**_que opinas si das clic donde dice: review this chapter y me dejas tus opiniones respecto a esta historia?_**

**_clic clic clic clic!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**se les informa:**_ Los personajes de Naruto **no **son de mi propiedad, pero la trama **si **así que favor de no copiar nada aqui escrito._

_di **NO **al plagio_

_hecha a volar tu imaginacion._

* * *

.

.

Las vacaciones transcurrieron explendidamente.

Todos los dias despertaban temprano -diez de la mañana- y se iban a un local sercano al hotel donde vendian comida tradicional para desayunar. Poco despues se encaminaban a las tiendas, recorrienron absolutamente todas las tiendas sin excepcion -o por lo menos eso les parecio a los jovenes que acompañaban a una emocionada Hinata-, aprovechavan unas cinco horas para comprar y luego se dirigian a comer. En las noches, casí todos los dias, salian a algun bar o karaoke para bailar y divertirse.

Caminaban como locos, se reian a lo loco, tomaban fotos sin sesar y se divertian como niños.

Así fue durante todo un mes.

Diversion, distracción, emociones, compras...

Desde el primer dia que llegaron se dieron cuenta que Hinata no podia tener ni un centavo en la bolsa porque lo queria gastar, era una compradora compulsiva de lo peor. Habia comprado cosas para todos, de hecho Sakura tecnicamente ni habia gastado porque casi todo lo pagaba Hinata o Neji, negandose rotundamente a que ella gastara un solo centavo. "_Necesitaras dinero para cuando entres a clases_" - esa era la contestacion que siempre le daban cuando se quejaba. Facilmente tenia ropa para todo el año, y para toda epoca del mismo, ya que habian comprado ropa de invierno hasta de verano.

Naruto y Neji se escapaban a ratos y se iban a tiendas _para hombres_ segun ellos y regresaban al poco rato solo para recordarles que debian comer algo.

Los primeros días habían sido los más _dificiles_ por darle un nombre.

Sasuke le marcaba y mandaba mensajes a diario. Siempre con cosas como: _deja de ser infantil, contestame, ridicula, por qué no me respondes, ahora la haces de sentida,_ entre otras cosas. Y así duro al menos la primera semana hasta que al parecer se dio por vencido. Eso fue lo mejor de las vacaciones.

Todavia no comprendia porque no la dejaba en paz. Aunque tratar de entrar en la retorcidamente del Uchiha era algo que no queria hacer realmente por completo, ya que de seguro le daria muchos quebraderos de cabeza y no terminaria de comprenderlo, realmente ni si quiera creia que él mismo se comprendiera.

No es que lo defendiera pero por lo menos entendia en cierta parte por que se comportaba de esa forma, pero realmente no era excusa, ya que todas las personas tenemos problemas y tratamos de superarlo, el problema era que él no quería hacerlo y se habia quedado estancado en algo que no le ayudaba en nada.

Poco a poco, aparecia menos en sus pensamientos en el transcurso del día, y como en las noches llegaba tan exausta ni en sueños aparecia, aunque debia de admitir que de lo cansados que terminaban todos dudaba que fuerzas tuvieran hasta para soñar. Hasta que realmente no se acordaba absolutamente en ningun momento del dia de él, y realmente eso se notaba. Su semblante era diferente, sonreía mucho más -una sonsisa verdadera- y lo mas importante, su mirada volvia a ser la misma, con ese brillo hermoso que irradiaba felicidad. Estaba tranquila, relajada, emocionada.

Realmente miraba las cosas diferentes, desde que _estaba_ con Sasuke, no se sentia completamente agusto. No podia hacer todo lo que deseaba porque el señor se molestaba, se habia alejado un poco de sus amigos, habia dejado de usar ciertas prendas de ropa porque a él no le gustaban. En pocas palabras _habia cambiado, _y solo por él, para él. Pero eso de nada sirvio así que, volvía a ser la de siempre, pero a la vez tambien diferente.

Tal vez por influencia de Hinata, tal vez solo por ella misma, pero ahora era un poco más femenina. No muy diferente a su look de comodidad de siempre, pero como decia Hinata eso no le quitaba que pudiera estar comoda y tener estilo. Y eso fue lo que se encargaron de volver a establecer en ella, entre sus amigos y ella misma se_ transformo._

Siempre habia gustado de usar escote, así que volvia a usarlo pero con prendas algo flojas, que le dieran mayor movilidad y pudiera hacer de todo sin sentirse incomoda. Los pantalones los usaba otra vez a su talla - realmente la razon por la que no tenia de su talla era que habia bajado bastante de peso y ya no le quedaban los que tenia- a esepcion de uno que amaba, Hinata se moria por tirarlo a la basura, pero Sakura no la dejaria, tenia facil con ese pantalon ocho años, estaba sumamente gastado, roto de abajo, con ciertos cortes y obviamente le quedaba sumamente grande, pero lo amaba.

Consecuencia de las vacaciones: volvia a usar pantalones a su talla -realzando su firmes gluteos- con blusas en las que mostraba una buena vista de su busto -pero eso sí comodas- y varios accesorios como collares y pulceras. Ademas, tenia bastantes nueves zapatos de todo tipo -gracias a una limpia en la habitacion de su amiga Hyuga-. Todo para comenzar un nuevo año escolar.

Lo cual por cierto, ella y sus amigos ya habian ido a visitar su nuevo departamento dentro del campus. Era bastante bonito para ser de la escuela, tenia una cocina pequeña, sala de estar, comedor pequeño, dos habitaciones y un baño, el cual obviamente tenia que compartir con alguien más, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto a la pelirrosa.

Las clases comenzarian a finales de agosto, y sus amigos ya tendrian que irse pronto. Inevitable, algo triste, pero tambien emocionante.

Habia disfrutado a lo maximo todo, y a la vez estaba ansiando poder iniciar sus clases en esa nueva escuela

.

.

.

_La música retumbaba en todo el local, luces parpadeando cada tanto en un juego de colores tan hermosos que me sentia deliciosamente intoxicada con sus cambios provocandome un leve mareo, la gente a mi alrededor movia su cuerpo al compas del sonido mezclado de la cabina del dj rozando al tiempo sus cuerpos unos con otros de forma algo sensual _

_Esto se habia salido de control, era demasiada gente en un espacio demasiado pequeño en el que todos hacian lo que deseaban. Gente tomando, fumando, sudando por el calor sofocante. Era un caos, un exitante y desquiciado caos. _

_A pocos metros de mí se encontraban Naruto y Hinata bailando bastante juntos en un pequeño espacio que se podria decir que estaba mas libre, y un poco más alejado Neji con Tenten bailando muy sugerentemente. Eso me dejaba a mí sola entre toda esa multitud de gente. _

_Aunque, realmente,_ sola _se podria decir que no estaba porque me acompañaba él. Tengo que admitir que en un principio me solprendio encontrarlo, parecia que lo miraba en todos lados ultimamente, ademas de que bailaba endemoniadamente bien. _

_Mis sentidos estaban ensendidos al maximo, algo fuera de control, la convinacion del humo, luces y la excitacion que me causa bailar hacian que me volviera más alocada de lo normal. Me movia al compas de la musica, sugerentemente junto él. Era genial poder bailar tan libre, como a mi me gusta bailar, sin iniviciones... solo siendo yo. _

_La noche se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco y las cosas parecian no querer terminar, al contrario parecia que habia más gente si era posible haciendo nuestros cuerpos se pegaran más y más. El roce de su cuerpo con el mio, sudados de tanto bailar, lo sofocado del lugar, se volvia más y más excitante. Era tan diferente a lo que hacia, todos pareciamos otros, bailando sin importarnos nada mas que el cuerpo a nuestro lado y la sensaciones que provocaba cada roce entre tanta gente._

__Hmp... cuidado__

_Unos jovenes detras de mí estuvieron a punto de bañarme con sus bebidas de no ser por que sus brazos me acercaron a su cuerpo, logrando asi que solo mis pies se rociaran un poco con el liquido derramado. Habia sido algo brusco y por poco me caigo, por lo que cuando trate de enderezar mi cuerpo me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba mi rostro del suyo provocando un que mi rostro, de por si ya rojo por el calor del baile, se sonrojara al instante. _

_Me ayudo a enderezarme y me tomo por la cintura para continuar bailando como si nada. Mi mirada trato de esquivar la suya por lo que me puse a mirar a las demas personas a nuestro alrededor._

_Todos parecian sumamente energicos, como si el eminente amanecer no importara, como si no fueran las cinco de la mañana, como si no hubieran estado bailando desde temprano... las parejas se tocaban como queriendo rememorar centimetro a centimetro el cuerpo de sus acompañante, otros se comian simplemente con miradas sumamente sugerentes mientras otros se devoraban literalmente. _

_Yo seguía con mi mirada biajando haciendo así que me topara con dos ojos negros que me miraban fijamente. Me devoraba con la mirada, esa mirada que conocia tan bien y hacia tanto tiempo que no hacia acto de presencia ni en mis sueños, pensamientos y mucho menos en vivo y a todo color. _

_Era** ÉL**, él estaba aqui, mirando un poco apartado todo lo que hacia y dando a entender que habia visto absolutamente todo desde el inicio. Estaba levemente recargado en una de las barras, dandole la espalda al bartender, con su cabello despeinado y una playera, que desde mi posicion, se miraba negra. Las mujeres pasaban a su alrededor, demorandose y tratando de llamar su atencion pero el no les hacia el menor caso, solo me miraba a mi fijamente, con esa mirada que taladraba mi craneo. _

_Senti mi cuerpo tensarse inmediatamente, y desvie la mirada como si no ubiera mirado nada. Más no podía relajarme ya, ahora que sabia que estaba ahí podia sentir su mirada taladrarme desde su posicion. _

__Ya nos vamos__

_Neji se habia colocado detras de mí. Y me tomo de la mano para poco a poco jalarme hacia la puerta de salida, un poco bruscamente si podia admitir. Por suerte habia tomado tambien de la mano a mi acompañante y lo arrastre junto conmigo hacia la salida cuando miro que me llevaban casí arrastrando hacia ella. _

__Demonios Neji, que mosco te pico! Si todavia falta bastante para que cierren el lugar y estabamos muy agusto. Yo quiero seguir bailando con mi Hinata y mañana ya nos vamos. Además...__

__Nos vamos. Sakura despidete_ Neji habia calla bruscamente a mi amigo rubio, se notaba enojado pero no podia decir por que. Gire mi cuerpo resignada hacia mi compañero con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro indicandole que lo sentia, a lo que él me respondia con una igual. _

__Te marco luego_ Me dio un beso en la mejilla y volvio a entrar al local. _

_Hinata y Tenten tenian la misma cara de interrogacion en su rostro pero no pronunciaban palabra. Caso contrario de Narto que no paraba de renegar con Neji por cotarnos la inspiracion. _

_Un suspiro salio de los labios mi castaño amigo, tomo de la mano a Tenten y nos dirijimos al auto. Una vez dentro del mismo gire mi rostro hacia la ventana y lo volvi a mirar a **él **observandonos fijamente a todos mientras nos retirabamos a nuestro hotel. _

.

.

.

_Algo bueno tenia que tener ser hija de una madre que trabaja tanto en una revista verdad? No la vere mucho pero cuando la miro trae sus buenas recompenzas_

Una sonriza de oreja a oreja surcaba en el rostro de Hinata, como niña en navidad.

Sakura, Hinata y Tenten se encontraban saliendo de un hermoso edificio cargadas de bolsas con ropa, accesorios, zapatos y maquillaje.

Tenten se habia topado de casualidad con todos una tarde en un centro comercial dos semanas despues de llegar a la ciudad. Aprovechando que ella iba sola con sus familia, cada que podia se iba con ellos de tienda en tienda o en las noches a bailar.

_La verdad que esto a sido sumamente genial, nunca pense que tendria prendas de estas. Y lo mejor es que aun no han salido a las tiendas. Me siento como de la realeza_ Una risa baja salio de las tres al mismo tiempo, mientras trataban de colocar todas las bolsas dentro de la cajuela del carro, aunque obviamente no se pudo, por lo que Tenten tuvo que irse entre todo el bolserio en los ansientos de atras.

_Tu mamá fue muy amable en regalarnos tantas cosas, se excedio esta vez_ Dijo Sakura a su amiga en lo que tomaba una de las bolsas en sus manos y volvia a observar una blusa que le habian obsequiado hace poco la madre de Hinata.

La señora Hyuga era dueña de dos revistas sumamente importandes en Japon. Una era para adolecentes, en las que hablaban de moda, amores adolecentes, artistas, lo tipico; en lo que la otra era para mujeres adultas en las que tocaba temas como sexo, ejercicios, tratamientos para la piel, y tambien por supuesto moda y cosas por el estilo.

Esa era la razon por la que siempre obtenia lo mas nuevo de las marcas que promocionaba en su revista. Desde que tenia memoria la pelirosa, cada que iba a la casa Hyuga y se encontraba la señora ahí salia con ropa y accesorios, de los mas modernos, a veces trataba de negarse pero siempre le decian que de cualquier forma, le daban demasiadas cosas y siempre las regalaban.

_Ya sabes como es mi señora madre, y como ya tenia bastante tiempo que no te miraba por eso te dio tanto. Sabees que eres de la familia_

Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en ambas amigas haciendo que Hinata desviara la mirada del camino para correponderla. Cuando volvio la vista al camino tuvo que frenar rapidamente porque estubo a punto de pasarse una luz roja, causando que Tenten se fuera hacia adelante junto con todas las bolsas, logrando que muchas cosas salieran de las misas creando un caos en el carro.

Una gran carcajada salio de las tres, mientras trataban de acomodar de nuevo las cosas antes de que el semaforo se tornara verde de nuevo.

.

_Me siento mal al dejarte sola_ Hinata abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga de la cintura y unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. _Trataremos de venir a visitarte en la primera oportunidad que tengamos, de acuerdo?_

Una timida sonriza se formo en los labios de la pelinegra mientras se separaba de su amiga mostrando así su rostro surcado de unas cuantas gotas saladas en su rostro. Las manos de Sakura se fueron a su rostro y limpiaron esas lagrimas. Era dificil despedirse de sus amigos, y mucho.

_Solo son unos meses, ya veras que pasan rapido_

_Sakura! Te voy a extrañar, no importa que sean solo unos cuantos meses, es un semestre entero sin ti. Me dejaras con los amargados, ya no habra quien me ayude en la escuela en nada, y a Neji no le gusta hacer equipo conmigo porque dice que soy un flojo y ademas..._

Naruto ya no pudo hablar porque el Hyuga le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

_Convenenciero_ Una mirada de regaño fulmino al rubio que en esos momentos estaba en brazos de Hinata dejandose sobar por sus caricias. _Sakura_ La mirada de ella se giro inmediatamente al rostro de su mejor amigo, estaba algo serio pero con una pequeña sonriza en su bello rostro. _Cuidate, ya sabes que si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos y si tengo que venir, vengo no te preocupes. No salgas sola por el amor de dios y portate como es debido, deja de ser infantil si? Eres demaciado torpe para tu seguridad ademas de que..._

_Neji... ya estoy grandecita sí, y repito solo son unos meses, en el primera oportunidad de poder ir a verlos lo hare, deja de preocuparte ya tenemos todo arreglado por si no lo recuerdas_ Hyuga iba a volver a replicar cuando ella continuo. _Ya, es hora de que se vayan o perderan el vuelo._

Lo abrazo fuertemente y beso en la mejilla. Era dificl.

_Son solo unos meses, son solo unos meses._

En su mente se repetia lo mismo una y otra vez tratando de que el nudo de su garganta se deshiciera.

Ellos tenian que irse una semana antes de que comenzaran las clases, por lo que le quedaba una semana más de descanza, pero sin sus amigos, _sola._

Repitio lo mismo con sus otros dos amigos, y los miro caminar hacia la entrar a la sala de espera para abordar.

Un suspiro salio de sus labios, apreto el bolso en sus manos y miro fijamente la puerta por la que habian salido sus amigos. Era definitivo, estaba sola y pronto las cosas cambiarian, entraria a la escuela, comenzaria a trabajar y viviria sola. _sola._

_Sakura, nos vamos?_

La sonriza regresos a sus labios en cuanto lo miro, y la hiso refleccionar sobre lo anteriormente pensado.

Bueno, sola no estaba. Ya no.

_Si, nos vamos. _Gaara.__

_._

.

* * *

**_Despues de mucho tiempo perdida por este fic he regresado! eaeaea ajajaja_**

**_Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes pero tengo MUCHAS cosas que hacer, el pretexto de casi todos, la escuela T.T... tengo finales y me esta matando, quitantome muchas horas de sueño haciendo que mi relog biologico que de por si ya esta mal se descomponga más. _**

**_A que esto no se lo esperaban verdad? La idea me venia rondando desde hace rato pero no habia tenido tiempo de escribirla, estube varias veces intentando escribir algo pero no salia de dos parrafos hasta esta noche ^^'_**

**_si encuentran muchas faltas de ortografia, lo lamentooo! pero tengo unos pequeños problemillas..._**

**_Gracias por sus hermosos reviews. Me hace muuuuuy muuuy feliz leerlos. _**

**_se les quiere y aprecia a cada una de las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer lo aqui publicado. _**

.

**_que opinas si das clic donde dice: review this chapter_**

**_esta aqui abajito!_**

**_picalee picaleee!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**se les informa:**_ Los personajes de Naruto **no **son de mi propiedad, pero la trama **si **así que favor de no copiar nada aqui escrito._

_di **NO **al plagio_

_hecha a volar tu imaginacion._

* * *

.

.

_Por qué demonios me quede mirando en esa vitrina? ahora no sé donde diantres estoy..._

_Hacía pocos minutos estaba junto a Hinata mirando un vestido y al siguiente segundo... pff estoy sola. Esto no es bueno._

_Lo peor de todo, es que desde hace rato que siento que me están siguiendo, le echaré la culpa a esa película de suspenso que miramos anoche. Les dije que no la miráramos, pero me escucharon? Obviamente NO. Y aqui estan las consecuencias, siento que alguien ha estado detrás de mi desde que salimos del departamento._

_Vibra, vibra... qué diantres?... a, sí, el celular._

_Me encontraba caminando (casi corriendo) por los pasillos del centro comercial con la esperanza de alcanzar a mis amigos, pero es que esto esta inmensamente grande! como los encontrare?... Oh, cierto, el celular... HINATA! Gracias a dios se acordó de mi._

___Sakura, donde estas? Cuando menos pensamos ya no estabas a nuestro lado?_

__Oh, dios... estoy_ Giro su cuerpo y alzo la vista para ver donde me encontraba. Estaba pasando junto a una tienda de cosas electrónicas. _Estoy en una tienda de electrónicos de la segunda planta, donde están ustedes?__

_Naruto tenía hambre y nos vinimos a buscar algo de comer, quieres que vayamos por tí?_

_Un suspiro... por lo menos ya se donde están y creo que se llegar._

_ _No te preocupes, en un segundo llego. Pidan por mí de acuerdo?__

_Está bien Sakura, si no llegas pronto dice Neji que irá por ti_

__En un minuto.__

_Creo que se donde se encuentran... cuando iba a guardar el teléfono en mi bolso del pantalón me llego un mensaje:_

Hasta perdida te ves linda.

Nunca dejaras de ser una despistada.

_S.U._

_Con un demonio..._

_Rápidamente por mi mente vinieron varias preguntas, pero la principal era: Cómo demonios sabe que estoy perdida?_

_Comencé a buscarlo con la mirada a mi alrededor cuando lo mire. En el lado de enfrente, recargado en un muro estaba Sasuke, mirándome fijamente._

_Lo siguiente que supe es que sentí el frio suelo en mis manos y pompis. A qué hora llegué al suelo?_

__Te encuentras bien?__

__Auch... sí, creo que estoy bien_ Delante de mi estaba un pelirojo, y vaya que era atractivo. Ojos aguamarina, pestaña tupida creando así el efecto de estar delineado el desgraciado, piel tersa y aparentemente suave, y lo mejor de todo un cuerpo de infarto -por lo menos así lo creo porque lo único que puedo mirar son sus hermosos brazos marcados-_

__Deberías tener más cuidado_ Una ceja burlona se alzo en su rostro. _Pretendes quedarte en el suelo tirada todo el día?__

_Demonios sigo en el piso. Qué vergüenza, de seguro ya estoy toda roja._

_Estiro su mano y me ayudo a levantar. Era una cabeza más alto que yo, por dios._

__Lo siento, es que venia distraída__

__Ya me di cuenta. No eres de aquí verdad?__

__La verdad que no, estoy de vacaciones_ La sonrisa burlona regreso a su rostro, inclino la cabeza en forma de despedida y giro sobre sus talones._

_Cómo demonios había llegado al suelo? Y por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?_

_._

_._

_._

Un mes...

Tenía un mes que había iniciado sus clases en esta nueva escuela y la verdad todo iba de maravillas.

Contaba con un departamento –que compartía, pero su compañera era de lo mejor-, había conseguido un trabajo de recepcionista en un despacho y en la escuela no tenía ningún problema con las materias. Además, si le añadimos que ya tenía amigos y no estaba sola, todo era _maravilloso._

Lo único que lo haría mejor seria ver a sus padres y sus amigos, realmente los extrañaba. En su vida solo había salido de su ciudad natal 3 veces, y esas tres veces dos eran con la escuela y una con sus padres. Consecuencias de su inexperiencia sobre vivir sola, los extrañaba horrores. Pero ya tenia que hacerse a la idea.

_Sakura_

En la pequeña sala del departamento que compartía, la pelirosa se encontraba sentada en un pequeño sillón que quedaba a un costado de la única ventana de esa área con un libro en mano.

_Sakura_

Por el marco de la puerta mas cercana apareció una peliazul de ojos negros, con unos jeans de mezclilla y blusa en cuello 'v' roja a juego con unos tenis del mismo color.

_Hmp…_ La vista de la aludida no se desprendía del libro.

_Sabes que odio cuando haces ese sonido._ La peliazul se paró a un lado del sillón y tomo el libro que leía la su compañera para dirigirse a la cocina. _Vendrá Gaara a ayudarte con las cosas o no?_

_Kyrie… regrésame el libro._

_Tengo que ir a trabajar, así que dime que sí vendrá Gaara para ayudarte a resanar y pintar._

_Dijo que vendría a medio día." Sakura se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón donde estaba antes leyendo. _Necesito que traigas el mandado porque no tenemos nada para mañana._

_Le estaré eternamente agradecida por ayudarnos._ Estaba terminando de pasarse un morral por sus hombros para hacerse una coleta en el cabello. _De regreso compro lo que pueda, luego iremos las dos para comprar más cosas y nos dure esta vez. Bueno me iré._ Dejó el libro en la mesa del comedor para después abrir la puerta principal. _Nos vemos luego._

_Nos vemos. Ve con cuidado loca._

Muy a su pesar se tuvo que levantar de su lugar e ir por el libro para dirigirse a su habitación, pospondría la lectura para después ya que había que acomodar todo antes de que llegara Gaara: sacar la pintura, el yeso, brochas, tapar muebles, moverlos; gracias a dios no tenían tantos muebles que si no.

.

_Bobo, no me tires pintura_

_Nadie te dijo que te pusieras debajo de mi, o si?_

En el cuarto de baño se encontraban un pelirojo y una peliroja pintando las paredes. Eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde y ya habían terminado con todas las demás habitaciones a excepción de en la que se encontraban.

En una pequeña escalera, en lo mas alto, se encontraba Gaara pintando la parte de arriba del muro, mientras estaba Sakura acomodando los papeles y limpiando una que otra mancha del suelo.

_No se como te soporto la verdad_ Dijo la ojijade.

_Por mi carácter encantador._ Sakura inmediatamente giro los ojos hacia arriba en signo de incredulidad, ya que Gaara de carácter encantador no tenia nada. Era demasiado serio, casi no platicaba con las personas, reservado, testarudo, sencillamente antisocial. _Además eres una malagradecida. Yo te estoy regalando mi presencia y además te ayudo con tu departamento y así es como me tratas._

_Sabes, esa ni tú te la crees._

_No están tocando la puerta?_ Cuando Sakura giro su rostro hacia la puerta del baño su compañero aprovecho para tirarle un poco de pintura, la cual cayó en su cachete.

_Desgraciado, lo hiciste apropósito!_ De tanta mancha que tenía se quitó la playera que traía puesta y usarla para limpiarse las partes sucias, dejándola así solo con la blusa de de tirantes que tenia debajo y el short.

_Si están tocando a algo, vas casi desnuda a recibir a quien sea que esté en la puerta._

_No estoy _casi_ desnuda. Estoy bien. Además no tengo otra que ponerme esta ya de plano esta super manchada. Así estoy bien ridículo._

Se irguió para terminar de quitarse las manchas del cuerpo y dirigirse hacia la entrada para ver quien llamaba a la puerta, pero en la puerta del baño de pronto sintió como algo se estampaba en su cabeza por detrás y le cubría el rostro.

_Ponte eso._

Sakura tomo entre sus manos lo de su cabeza y se giro para contestarle a Gaara, pero sus intensiones de insultarlo se quedaron en el aire al momento de verlo con el torso descubierto.

_Ahora tu estas desnudo! Ponte la playera, no te quiero paseando por mi casa así!_ El rostro de ella estaba sumamente rojo y su mirada hacia el suelo con el brazo extendido hacia arriba para que el pelirojo se volviera a poner la playera.

_Tu ponte la playera_

El sonido que emitía el golpeteo de la entrada se escuchaba mas fuerte así que mejor salió rápidamente del baño y se puso la playera pareciendo así que le quedaba de vestido.

_Ya voy, esperen_ Grito hacia la puerta para que dejaran de tocar. _Por qué demonios tocan la puerta así, no estoy sor… sasuke._

.

.

.

_Quiero un beso. Si le digo no se que piense. _

_Mis mejillas se encuentran sonrojadas y mi mirada esta en la libreta desde hace bastante tiempo realizando los ejercicios solos, realmente no se como le hago para contestarlos si mi mente esta en otra cosa. Mas bien en otra persona. _

__Sakura_ Di un respingo en mi silla. Nos encontrábamos en el comedor de mi casa, el a un costado de mí mientras hacemos unos ejercicios de matematicas para la escuela. _

__mande?" pfff… mi voz es apenas un susurro. Qué demonios me pasa?_

__Me puedes decir por qué demonios estas así?__

__L-lo siento_ Los ojos negros de Sasuke me taladran. _

_De pronto mi silla se movió a causa de que él la tomo del asiento y la jaló hacia él volteándome para quedar de frente ambos. _

__Dime que te pasa__

__Nou_ Mi cabeza negaba frenéticamente y su seño se frunció. _

__Dime__

__M-me das… etto… quiero…_ No dejaba de jugar con mis manos, estoy tan nerviosa. _

__Quieres un beso verdad?_ Su voz era de burla y en su rostro se formo una mueca asemejando una sonrisa. Eso debe de prohibirse, hace que su burla no sea burla y hace que no me enoje. _

__Y-yo…__

__Solo pidelo y ya Sa-ku-ra_ Sus labios están tan cerca de mi rostro que puedo sentir su aliento mentolado, cierro los ojos para sentir sus labios pero no los siento llegar._

_Abro los ojos y miro la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de él._

__Pidemelo Sakura.__

__M-me das un beso?_ La sonrisa burlona del rostro de mi compañero se hiso mas pronunciada, pero no me importo porque pronto se encontraba besando mis labios. _

_Desde la primera vez que nos besamos me he convertido en una adicta. Sus labios tibios, el sabor de su lengua, su aliento… es pecado puro. _

_Tan rápido como unimos los labios los separo, forme un puchero y el rió. _

__Solo pidelo__

__Más_ Parecía niña chiquita suplicando por un dulce. Pero no me importa. _

__Más qué?_ Sus labios estaban en mi cuello, rozando apenas mi piel. _

__Bésame más_ él solo rio bajo y se puso a besarme. _

_Si, soy patética pidiéndole que me bese, pidiendo por más, pero no importa. Lo quiero, y mientras él este a mi lado, no importa como basta. _

_Si esto es todo lo que me puede ofrecer y lo que yo puedo tomar de él, es lo que tomaré. _

_._

_._

_._

_No me has extrañado? La voz cínica de él hiso que el semblante de ella se ensombreciera y cruzara de brazos. La mirada de él iba por todo el cuerpo de ella, escaneando hasta el menor detalle: su cabello revuelto, las manchas medio limpiadas de su rostro, brazos y piernas, sus pies descalzos, y lo más preocupante para él, su mejillas sonrojadas y la playera de hombre que tenia puesta.

_Qué haces aquí?_

_Recuerdo que tenias mejores modales_ Sin esperar invitación paso por un lado de la dueña del apartamento y tomo asiento en uno de los sofás de la pequeña sala.

_Yo no te he dicho que puedes pasar._ Ella continuaba parada con brazos cruzados sobre el marco de la puerta esperando a que él regresara, cosa que no sucedió. _Repito, qué haces aquí?_

_La ultima conversación que tuvimos creo que no la comprendiste muy bien..._

_El que no comprendió muy bien fue otro. Qué haces aquí, con un demonio? De hecho, que has hecho por aquí todas las vacaciones? Te deje muy claro que no quiero saber nada de ti, es que tienes algo mal para comprender las cosas, tus oídos fallan?_

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se cristalizaron de pronto en señal de molestia, se levanto de su asiento y en dos pasos llego a un lado de la pelirosa, tomo la puerta y la cerro detrás de ella mientras la tomaba del brazo y la estampaba en ella.

_Dime que no me has extrañado, que no has pensado en nosotros, que no anhelas un beso mío, mis caricias._ Ella se encontraba en estado de shock pegada a la puerta de la entrada aprisionada por los brazos de Sasuke en lo que su nariz hacia un recorrido por su cuello. _Regresa. Me extrañas, te extraño, te quiero y me quieres. Eres mía, solo mía._

Los labios de él rápidamente tomaron posesión de los de ella en un beso demandante y feroz. Las manos de Sasuke tomaron los brazos de ella y las subieron a sus hombros incitándola a que lo abrasara para después poner las suyas en la cintura de ella y pegarla más a su cuerpo.

En un principio ella no respondía, pero el la mordía y presionaba mientras poco a poco ella fue cediendo. Cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por las sensaciones.

Él tenía razón, se extrañaban, se deseaban, se querían, y con ese beso se demostraba. Era una lucha de poder, demostrando quien mandaba a quien.

Una mano de él se fue hacia sus piernas desnudas apretándolas firmemente para luego alzarla y enredarla en su cintura. Las manos de ella se enredaron en sus cabellos haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran mas unidos, separando los casi inexistentes centímetros que los separaban.

_Sasuke!_ La voz de una mujer en el pasillo pronunciando el nombre de él hiso que Sakura saliera de su ensoñación. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: _besándose, _y no con cualquier persona, sino con él.

Él, quien es el causante de muchos de sus males, el responsable de que no confíe en si misma, el que hiso que su corazón se volviera frio, la razón por la que no le daba una oportunidad a nadie más.

_Sasuke!_ Ese segundo grito la hiso reaccionar por completo, haciendo así que lo empujara hacia atrás para tener un poco de espacio.

Los ojos de él la taladraban, mientras lo de ella lo acusaban. Aunque realmente no había que acusar ya que ella había cedido ante él, _como todo el tiempo. _

___Te hablan, deberías responder_ La voz de Sakura era cortante y fría.

_No es nadie. En estos momentos tu eres más importante, _siempre_ has sido lo mas importante._

Sakura se movió hacia un costado para separse más de él. No _podía_ volver a creer en sus palabras, siempre era igual: se insultaban, peleaban, no llegaban a nada, y luego como si nada volvían a estar como antes, en su _relación. _

_Deja de decirme mentiras. Ahórratelo._

_Con un demonios Sakura, es que no comprendes? _Te quiero_, de verdad te quiero. Hasta podría decir que estoy enamorado de ti como un loco. Sé que debí habértelo dicho antes, pero es que en verdad no sabía qué hacer. No se… Y se que tu también me quieres. Joder! Admítelo!_

_Sasuke…_

Ambos se habían acercado un poco más, estaban bastante cerca. La mirada de él se mostraba en esos momentos estaba afligida, había algo que le decía a ella que lo que decía era verdad.

_Sasuke!_ La puerta se abrió de pronto dejando ver a una peliroja de buen cuerpo vestida con una _falda_ que apenas si le cubría algo en conjunto con un top negro a juego con unas botas altas, su mirada a través del los cristales de sus anteojos escanearon sin descaro Sakura para mostrarle una sonrisa burlona y luego posarse en Sasuke. _Sasuke ya tenemos mucho tiempo aquí, a qué hora nos iremos?_

La vos melosa con la que le habló y en la forma en que se prendió de su brazo la hicieron darse cuenta de lo que habia estado a punto de hacer. Si hubiera podido se habría abofeteado ella misma por lo estúpida que fue hasta que llego la compañera de Sasuke.

_Te dije que esperaras en el auto, que regresaba en un momento_

_Pero no quiero estar solita_ Restregaba su cuerpo _sensualmente_ en el de él y le dirigía miradas reprobatorias a sakura. _Dijiste que iríamos…_

_Te dije que regresaría pronto_ Dijo cortante Sasuke callándola de golpe. _Espérame abajo Karin._

La chica, _Karin_, hiso un puchero pero se retiro del departamento, no sin antes besar en los labios a Sasuke y sonreír victoriosa hacia Sakura.

El silencio se instaló en la habitación, el aire era tan pesado que hasta asfixiaba. Sakura miraba con desprecio hacia Sasuke, y este no hacía nada más que devolverle la mirada como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Se nota lo que me has extrañado._ Mencionó ella para terminar con ese asunto de una vez.

_Karin no es nadie._

_Ya veo que no es nadie, si hasta te dejo su lápiz labial rojo en tus labios ahorita que se despidió. Y antes de que digas nada, no _corazón,_ no estoy celosa. Antes puede que me hayas tomado desprevenida y _casi_ te creo lo de que me quieres, me extrañas y esas cosas, pero ya veo que eran puras palabrerías, como _siempre_._

_Eso no es verdad._ La mandíbula de Sasuke se tenso y sus puños se cerraron fuertemente a sus costados en señal de molestia. _Ella solo es…_

__Nadie_, siempre son nadie. Hasta yo fui _nadie_. Sasuke…_ La voz de Sakura se volvió algo apagada y hasta triste en conjunto con su rostro, el cual de pronto se mostraba cansado y sin ganas. _Estoy cansada de todo esto. Necesito sacar esto de una vez por todas, porque si no me ahogare. **_Te quiero _**Sasuke, _te quiero_ y con todo mi corazón, y decírtelo hace que sienta un peso menos en sima pero eso no cambia nada. Tal vez tarde demasiado en darme cuenta pero no merezco esto, yo necesito alguien que este completamente dispuesto para mi, alguien en quien apoyarme, alguien a quien querer y que me quiera, que no me esconda. Realmente me canse de jugar a las escondidas contigo, ya te había dicho eso antes. Esto es lo mejor para los dos, tu seguirás con tus _amigas_ y yo encontrare a alguien que realmente me quiera por como soy y me ofrezca lo que estoy buscando. Se feliz Sasuke, se feliz sin mi, porque ya no tienes ni mi amistad y cuando regrese solo seré una compañera más del salón. Aprendamos a seguir._

_No puedo Sakura! Es que no comprendes eso. Te extraño. Ellas no son nadie, **nadie!_.__**

_Vete Sasuke_

_Si me quieres como dices porque me estas alejando de ti?_ En esos momentos ya se encontraba realmente molesto, furioso.

_Porque tu no puedes darme lo que yo quiero por más que mi corazón lo desee._

_Esto no se puede quedar así_

_No, una vez es suficiente para tu ego. Te lo dije al termino del semestre: **_lo nuestro se acabo_**, y no hay marcha atrás. Vete con tu nueva amiga y a mí déjame en paz. Regresa a donde perteneces y no vuelvas aquí._

_No! Tu no me puedes dejar!_ Velozmente tomo sus hombros con las manos y las apretó fuertemente haciendo que ella se quejara por la fuerza ejercida.

_Sakura… quién es…?_ En short y sin camisa se encontraba en el marco que daba hacia el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones Gaara con cara de desconcierto en un principio y de enojo en segundos. _Suéltala_

En pocos pasos se acerco hasta ellos para tomar a Sakura en sus brazos y separarlo de la prisión de las manos de Sasuke.

_Quién demonios es _este_?_ El pelinegro dio un paso hacia ella, pero Gaara colocó a Sakura en su espalda sin esperar más.

_Sasuke, te pedí que te fueras por favor_

_Sakura, es que no comprendes?_

_El que no comprende eres tu_ La ojijade empujo a un lado a su amigo para poder quedar un poco mas de frente de Sasuke, pero esta vez ella ya se mostraba molesta. _Vete con tu zorra y déjame de una vez por todas en paz! No eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones. Puedes joder tu vida todo lo que quieras, pero la mía no, esto se termino _compréndelo!__

Gaara tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos y la aprisiono en ellos, por lo que ante este acto Sasuke solo los taladró con la mirada para salir del departamento tras un portazo.

Los segundos pasaron y solo se escuchaba la música amortiguada por la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño.

_Sakura_ En cuanto esas palabras salieron de los labios del pelirojo la mujer en sus brazos se dejo caer en el suelo y comenzó a llorar. _No llores_

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo tirada en el suelo entre los brazos de Gaara, no supo en que momento la llevo a su recamara y la recostó en su cama, mucho menos como fue que de pronto estaba todo sumamente oscuro y ella acurrucada en el pecho desnudo del pelirojo que la tenia abrazada de la cintura mientras dormían.

Cuando trato de deshacerse del abrazo su compañero de cama abrió los ojos y observo sin decir palabra.

_Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso_ La voz de ella sonaba pastosa por el llanto y estaba segura que su nariz estaba roja y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

_Es él verdad?_ Sakura solo miraba como los ojos de él la observaban con un destello de lastima en la mirada, mas no dijo nada solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente. _Tecuerda que estoy aquí para cuando te derrumbes y ocupes un hombro en el que llorar._

_Gracias Gaara._ Esta vez ella lo abrazó a él, dejándolo estático ante tal muestra de aprecio.

Él sabía que ella era tierna, le encantaba dar muestras de aprecio pero con él hasta el momento no habían sido muchas por lo que lo sorprendió. Cuando la fue a recostar en su cama no pensó mucho por lo que se había quedado a consolarla, esperaba que cuando despertara lo retirara no que lo aprisionara más, pero era agradable la sensación de ella en sus brazos.

Sin esperar mucho la apretó más a su cuerpo mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello para relajarla.

Así ambos fueron quedándose dormidos poco a poco en brazos del otro.

_._

.

* * *

**_No me linchen por favor! Lo lamento enserio :$_**

**_Tenia bastante tiempo con la idea mas o menos general de lo que queria para este capitulo, pero no me quedaba como yo queria. La escribi toda en pedazos de atras para adelante XD_**

**_Gracias por tolerarme en mi tardanza ^^' pero es que con esta historia no se que me pasa que me atoro un poco._**

**_y si quieren insultarme por tardarte TANTISIMO tiempo en subir capitulo haganlo con toda confianza ^^' ya saben que no me molesta mientras tengan fundamentos para decirmelo._**

**_Si desean algo para la historia, lo que sea de alguna idea diganmelo y tratare de adaprtarlo a la historia. _**

**_se les quiere y aprecia a cada una de las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer lo aqui publicado._**

**_._**

**_aqui abajito de todas las tontadas que estoy poniendo_**

**_exite un botoncito que dice: review this capter! (o algo por el estilo 8)no esoty seguraXD)_**

**_porqué no le picas y luego me dejas un hermoso review dandome tu opinion?_**

**_si? :*_**

.


	9. Chapter 9

**se les informa:**_ Los personajes de Naruto **no **son de mi propiedad, pero la trama **si **así que favor de no copiar nada aqui escrito._

_di **NO **al plagio_

_hecha a volar tu imaginacion._

_disfruten la lectura ^^_

* * *

**Gracias por su paciencia. Lamento mucho la demora.**

.

**Este cap a sido editado por lo que tiene mayor contenido que anteriormente.**

.

_Esto no estaba en mis planes_ La mirada de ella estaba en sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo. _No se que decir_

_No puedes planear todo en esta vida..._ El viento frio movía el cabello rojo de él mientras sus ojos aguamarina observaban hacia el cielo._Solo tienes que decir si o no._

_No es tan fácil._ Sakura cerro los ojos mientras sus piernas subían hacia su pecho y con los brazos los envolvía.

A su alrededor se instalo un silencio. Un silencio simple, solo un silencio que incitaba tranquilidad y a la vez comodidad.

El viento cada vez corría con más fuerza haciendo que sus cabellos bailaran en conjunto. Los arboles a su alrededor dejaban caer flores y hojas. Estar en ese parque se había formado un habito para ella en el tiempo que estuvo viviendo en ese vecindario.

_Tengo miedo_Fue apenas un susurro que salió de los labios rojos de ella.

_¿A qué?_ pregunto él todavía con la vista en el cielo.

_¿Y si esto no funciona? ¿Y si lo arruino? No estoy hecha para estas cosas_Contesto enterrando más su rostro entre sus rodillas.

_Eso es algo que no puedes asegurar… No todo lo que te hicieron creer es verdad._ Giró su rostro hacia de ella y tomó su barbillas para así poder mirarla a los ojos._ Te mereces todo lo bueno de este mundo, solo necesitas creértelo._

_Es difícil luchar contra la costumbre._ Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron para formar una mueca asemejando una sonrisa.

_Construye una nueva. Créetelo._

Con una pequeña sonrisa se levanto del césped, estiró su brazo para ayudarla a erguirse y juntos caminar sin soltarse de la mano.

.

.

.

_Desde hacia rato que estabamos acostados en su cama mirando la pelicula, o algo por el estilo ya que -por lo menos yo- no me puedo concentrar mucho. Y no es que estemos haciendo algo, simplemente estoy acostada sobre su pecho y el me tiene enredada entre sus brazos por lo que su fragancia me envuelve, ademas de que cada tanto me hace piojitos en el cabello. _

_Es por eso que realmente no pongo mucha atencion. Me encanta estar asi -abrazados- y sentir como cada tanto entrelaza sus dedos con los mios, era un gesto tan pequeño pero tan significativo para mi , no se del todo por què. _

__Te comportas raro_ Comento cuando la pelicula estaba en lo mas emocionante. _

__Hmp?_ Pregunte yo con su tipico monosilabo pero sin girar mi vista del televisor. _

__Que te comportas extraño. -Me contesto con su voz neutra de siempre._

__No entiendo de que me estas hablando_ Ahora si estaba mirandolo, habia girado mi cuerpo completo para poder quedar frente a frente y entender lo que me decia. Su vista estaba clavada en mi y tenia el ceño levemente fruncido, como si estuviera tratando de resolver algo._

__Es que..._ Parecia que no sabia como decir las cosas- es distinto ahora. No se como pero asi es. _

__Explicate bien, por algo mencionaste esto_ Sus palabras no las comprendia del todo asi que mejor me sente sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas mientras el se recargaba en el respaldo de la misma._Ahora me dices, porque me dices__

__Te comportas como... como mas _linda_._ Al parecer mi rostro le dijo algo o no se porque como que trataba de explicarme, pero realmente no le entendia del todo._Como si fueramos _algo_

__Somos algo_ Su cara estaba inexpresiva, parecia que esperaba lo que le iba a decir. _Somos amigos__

__No es eso. Bueno si... _Se paso por sus cabellos ambas manos desordenandolo mas-_No se explicarme. Dejemoslo asi mejor.__

__Eso si que no... dime. No comprendo del todo. Somos amigos despues de todo no? Ese es el 'trato'_ Se que la forma en la que dije trato sono extraña, y es que como que daba a enteder que no me gustaba tal vez o nose porque la cara que me puso Sasuke al decir esa palabra daba a entender que no le agrado lo que dije._

__Esacto, ese es el trato_ Me respondio con su voz un poco molesta._Pero el otro dia me preguntaron que si tu y yo no estabamos 'quedando', a lo que respondi yo que no, porque no es asi. Y me dijeron que parecia eso, porque todo el tiempo estabamos juntos y que nos mirabamos no se de que tonto modo... no se. Ese es el punto.__

__A mi tambien me preguntaron.-Tuve que bajar el rostro porque realmente me incomodaba esto, eramos... lo que eramos, y la pasabamos muy bien, me agrada su compañia y de verdad es mi amigo, pero no me gusta tocar el tema de nosotros, es incomodo. -Yo tambien les dije que no habia nada, ni al caso. _

__No somos nada Sakura._ Me tomo el menton obligandome a mirar su bello rostro. Lo tenia tan cerca que podia sentir su aliento amentolado, sus ojos hipnoticos me hechisaban tan rapidamente que se me olvidaba todo. _Necesito que tu lo recuerdes a veces__

__Lo se Sasuke_ Le regrese la mirada, tal vez un poco fria ante esto ultimo. Odiaba que me recordara a cada rato esto. _

_Yo lo comprendia, con un demonio que si LO COMPRENDIA. _

_No somos nada, yo solo soy otra mas de su lista, solo que gozo de mas que las otras y tengo tal vez mas derechos que las otras pero aun asi no soy nadie... nadie. _

__No te pongas asi. Sabes que es lo unico que te puedo ofrecer, al igual que tu a mi._ Me tomo de la cintura y volvimos a recostarnos para mirar la pelicula. _

_Tal vez crea que es lo unico que el puede ofrecerme, pero yo? De verdad es lo unico que parece que puedo ofrecer. _

_Es que tengo un letrero en la frente que dice: **Facil**.?_

_Parece ser que no hay hombre que me pueda tomar en serio. Es como si no mereciera tener a alguien a mi lado que me ame de verdad, me respete, me cuide, alguien que desee un futuro a mi lado. _

_Los hombres no desean mujeres como yo... mujeres que amen leer, que sean listas, extrañas, extrabagantes... _

_Mi madre una vez me dijo: A los hombres no les gustan las mujeres que son mas listas que ellos. _

_Al parecer es verdad. Entonces el si es asì, estoy destinada a vivir sola y solamente conseguir hombres de ocacion. Hombres que quieran estar con alguien culta pero solo unos momentos... Hombres como** el. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Veo que has regresado_ Una voz aterciopelada pero algo impregnada de burla pronuncio las palabras.

_A menos que te hayas vuelto ciego en mi ausencia, dudo que seas incapaz de verme._ Las palabras pronunciadas se escucharon frias y carente de expresion, lo cual sorprendio a mas de uno.

La pelirrosa habia regresado para antes de las fiestas decembrinas, paso la mayor parte del tiempo en la mansion Hyuga con sus amigos. Realmente no habia salido casi de su casa despues de eso, y mucho menos teniendo la visita que habia tenido antes de ingresar de vuelta al instituto por lo que no se habia vuelto a topar con el azabache desde aquella vez en Tokio.

Hasta ahora.

_Tan encantadora como siempre_ En los labios del Uchiha aparecio una mueca cinica asemejando una sonriza.

_Lo mismo digo_Contraataco ella, era obvio que las palabras salidas de los labios de Sasuke eran burla, pero en esos momentos no se dejaria llevar por la emocion.

Se encontraba en el comedor del instituto con Neji en una de mas mesas mas apartadas, pero a su alrededor se encontraban varios compañeros suyos.

_No eres bien recivido aqui Uchiha, asi que retirate._ La mirada aperlada llena de desprecio del amigo de Sakura le sorprendio. No es que antes se llebaran explendidamente, pero se trataban con respeto. Eran tan parecidos que -por obvias razones- aveces chocaban, pero siempre se habian llebado bien. Al parecer las cosas en su ausencia habian empeorado.

_Tu no eres nadie para decirme nada Hyuga.- En esos momentos los dos hombres tenian una pelea de miradas.

_Me voy. Eres tan infantil Sasuke. _Asi que tomando su bolso de la mesa donde se encontraba se fue siendo solo perseguida por la mirada de ambos compañeros.

_No te atrevas a acercarte a ella, me escuchaste Uchiha._ Neji ya se habia levantado de su lugar para quedar frente al azabache. Los rostros de ambos estaban como cincelados en marmol: Serio, inexpresivo.

_O que haras Hyuga? Ella no es de tu propiedad para decirme algo._A su alrededor, varias mesas a la redonda, todos prestaban atencion a las palabras y comportamiento por ese par de hombres.

_No lo es... pero sabes muy bien por que te lo digo._ Su mirada era seria y sus palabras contenian un toque de advertencia._ Ademas, ahora no seria el unico involucrado, no queremos problemas._

_Eso no lo decides tu... _ En este punto ya la mayoria se habia dado cuenta del altercado entre ellos.

_Neji... Sasuke... _Ante la mencion de sus nombres, ambos giraron sus rostros hacia donde provenia la voz que los habia llamado.

Su rubio amigo se encontraba caminando hacia ellos con el seño fruncido.

Todo el lugar estaba en silencio esperando ver que sucederia a continuacion, ya que si Naruto habia tenido que intervenir y ademas estar con el semblante serio, era porque habia problemas.

_Que demonios les pasa._ Habia llegado hasta donde se encontraban y los miraba alternadamente._Todos los estan mirando par de idiotas. Por que demonios se comportan como chicos tan mal pedo?_

_De donde sacaste esa estupida palabra Naruto?_ Pregunto el castaño ante la pregunta del rubio.

_La escuche por ahi y tenia rato esperando a utilizarla, asi que pense que hoy se aplicaba._ Contesto con una sonrisa zorruna en sus labios mientras se rascaba la nuca.

_Me largo._ El azabache ya habia girado sobre sus talones y se dirigia hacia la salida del lugar cuando fue detenido con un '_Eh_' de Naruto, por lo que el aludido solo giro un poco su rostro para darle a entender que le prestaba atencion.

_No te acerques a ella._ Rubio y castaño se encaminaron hacia la puerta tambien hasta alcanzarlo. Neji continuo con su camino mientras que Naruto se puso frente al azabache para hablarle casi en un susurro. _Ella ya encontro a alguien que si la valora. No des problemas._

_Alguien que _si la valora_?_ Cuestiono con una ceja alzada en señal de incredulidad.

_Hace mucho te aconseje que pensaras lo que hacias, pero no hiciste caso. Ella ya escogio a alguien, y ese alguien, no eres tu._

Naruto giro sobre sus pies y salio del lugar, dejando a un Sasuke alterado.

No tardo mucho en reaccionar y salir como los demas, para alcanzarlo rapidamente y tratar de entender que ocurria ahi. Porque lo que acababa de escuchar no podia ser cierto.

Ella no podia estar con nadie mas. Ella le habia dicho que lo amaba, y alguna vez comento que esperaria hasta que el se decidiera.

Entonces porque demonios le decian que estaba con alguien mas... ese alguien tenia que ser el.

_Ahora mismo me explicas eso que dijiste._Tomo a Naruto por los hombros y lo estampo contra la pared esperando una respuesta._Ella no puede estar con nadie mas_

_Duele verdad?_ Los ojos azules de su amigo reflejaban compacion y decepcion. _Alguien a pensado que Sakura es digna de ser su novia, ser su unica persona. El la quiere mucho y cuida de ella. Desaprovechaste tu oportunidad y solo pisoteaste su corazon y la dejaste sin orgullo. No la molestes_ Ahora su semblante era serio... amenazante. _Si te atreves a intentar hacer algo de nuevo, ahora si no me detendre por mas amigo mio que digas que seas._

Sin esperar respuesta, Naruto lo empujo del pecho y se alejo dejando a su amigo con un gran coraje acumulado.

quien se habia atrevido a arrebatarsela?

Quien demonios estaba con ella?

.

.

.

_Hola_

Sakura levanto la vista de su lectura para observar al dueño de ese saludo.

Sentado en el asiento que se encontraba frente a ella se encontraba Sasuke con el rostro serio y mirándola fijamente. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se dirigían la palabra que se le hacia hasta extraño a la pelirosa aquello.

Giro su rostro para mirar alrededor del aula. Nadie… no había nadie en el aula, era por ello que le hablaba.

_Hola_ Respondió secamente a Sasuke regresando a su actividad.

_Solo quiero platicar._

_Platicar_ Una ceja en forma de burla se elevo en el rostro de ella. Era claro que no le creía._¿Desde cuándo platicas Uchiha?_

_Contigo siempre he platicado._

_Eso era antes. Tiempo pasado_

Por más que lo pensara e intentara, era obvio que las cosas ahora no eran iguales. Tal vez irse le había ayudo a relajarse, pero ahora que estaba de nuevo en su _hogar_se sentía sumamente extraña. Ya nada era igual a antes de marcharse.

Regresar a la escuela en un principio fue extraño, pero poco a poco se acostumbro a no tener al Uchiha cerca además, de que él también había aprendido a evitarla. Era como un acuerdo realmente no verbalizado entre ellos pero que todo el mundo sabía.

Antes era extraño ver a la dueña de los ojos jade sin Sasuke principalmente o a Naruto tampoco, pero ahora la mayor parte del tiempo el pelinegro pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Suigetsu y eso daba mucho de que hablar a la sociedad estudiantil.

La mayoría de las mujeres se alegraron cuando percibieron la lejanía de la pareja ya que la mayoría intuía que algo había entre ellos y la miraban mas como un obstáculo para llegar al Uchiha. Por otro lado, los hombres que habían estado interesados en la fémina vieron su oportunidad para acercarse a ella una vez alejada del muchacho.

Solo que por parte de ella, sus pretendientes fueron desapareciendo cuando conocieron a la pareja de la joven al poco tiempo de haber regresado y la esperaba fuera de la escuela en una motocicleta. Muchos de ellos creían que era incluso mas intimidante que el pelinegro.

_Lo extraño._

Fue un susurro. Apenas si fue audible pero ahí estaba.

De los labios del azabache habían salido esas dos palabras mientras miraba fijamente a su compañera continuar con su lectura.

_¿Qué cosa?_

_Nosotros. Lo extraño._

Sakura bajo su libro para poder mirar a la cara a Sasuke ya que era extraño que él expresara ese tipo de cosas en voz alta pero también pensando que era un tipo de chantaje. Había aprendido por las malas a no confiar ya en sus palabras.

_No creo comprender eso ya que nunca hubo un "nosotros"._

_Sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando._ Replico con semblante duro y algo enojado.

_Lo lamento pero no._

_Estoy tratando de comportarme._

Ella le dirigió una mirada cargada de escepticismo y luego la dirigió de nuevo a su libro. Era eso o admitir que ella también lo extrañaba.

Extrañaba platicar con él, hacer tarea juntos y reírse. De estar todo el tiempo juntos a ya ni hablarse a veces le dolía –honestamente- pero no pensaba dar un paso atrás. Eso era lo mejor para los dos.

_¿Eres feliz?_

La pregunta le inquietó. Su voz había sonado algo melancólica con un tinte de reto, como dudando que ahora que no estando juntos, no siendo amigos podían ser felices uno sin el otro.

_Honestamente_ Regresando su rostro hacia él solo para contestarle la pregunta y sostenerle la mirada._Sí, puedo decir que soy feliz_

_Me alegra. _Lo digo casi masticando las palabras pero sus ojos tenían algo que no podía descifrar en ese momento.

_Sasuke, hay que superarlo. Un nosotros no es posible, tu no cambiaras y yo tampoco. Es mejor que cada quien este por su lado._

El tono de voz empleado por ella era tranquilo y suave, como antes cuando hablaban ellos dos solos en sus habitaciones. Ellos no habían terminado bien, bueno no habían siquiera empezado pero era momento de acabar con todo de una forma más civilizada que las anteriores.

_Puedo cambiar._

Sus ojos jade se abrieron mas de la impresión de esa frase. El señor orgullo le decía que podía cambiar… una pequeña llama creció en su pecho pero su mente trataba de aplacarla. Si volvía a ilusionarse… no quería pensar en eso.

_No puedes ofrecerme lo que deseo, ya me lo dejaste claro varias veces anteriormente._

_Esta vez es diferente. La gente aprende de sus errores_

_Yo ya tengo a alguien Sasuke._

Sus manos inconscientemente se habían unido poco a poco en el transcurso de la conversación. Y ahora así ambos miraban sus manos unidas sobre el escritorio de su aula de clases con cierta melancolía.

No iba a negar que Sasuke fue y seguía siendo alguien importante en su vida, pero sería sumamente tonta si volvía a confiar en el después de todo lo que habían vivido además de que, como le había dicho, ella ya tenía a alguien más. Alguien mas a quien quería con todo su corazón y la había enseñado a volver a confiar en las personas de una forma más profunda y sincera.

_Sakura…_

_No puedo hacer esto. Lo quiero demasiado y debería estar loca para cambiarlo por ti. ¿Es que no recuerdas todo el daño que me has hecho?_

_Esa es la razón. Puedes confiar en mi._

_Las cosas no son así de fáciles._

En medio del aula vacía se instalo un silencio algo incomodo.

Él llevo a sus labios sus manos unidas y las beso tiernamente. Sin soltarlas llevo el dorso de ella a su mejilla y la acaricio con su pómulo en un gesto tan desconcertante como placentero.

_Te amo._:

_No… yo…_Después de esas palabras intento soltarse pero él no se lo permitió.

_Déjame intentarlo._

.

.

.

_Sin darme cuenta en que momento me quede dormida sobre su pecho. Hace alrededor de dos días que solo duermo 5 o 4 horas por culpa de dejar para el ultimo mi tarea que no pude contenerme ahora en brazos de él. _

_Era realmente agradable poder dormir entre sus brazos mientras me hace cariñitos en la piel. _

_La razón de darme cuenta que estaba dormida fue que unos besos en mi cuello me despertaron dejándome algo perdida sobre donde estaba o que había estado haciendo anteriormente. _

_Un gemido salió de mis labios al sentir sus manos por mis piernas y una fuerte succión sobre la parte baja de mi cuello. _

__Se que estas despierta_ Su voz era tan ronca que en combinación con su aliento en mi piel lograron erizarme la piel. _

__Hmp__

__Hmp_ Ironizó él sobre mi clavícula. _

_Por mi contestación confirmo que estaba despierta e hiso posesión de mis labios, en un principio lentamente para después devorarlos con desespero y ferocidad._

_Con una mordida en mis labio inferior me indico que quería profundizar el beso, así que le di bienvenida a su lengua en mi cavidad con felicidad junto con sus caricias a través de todo mi cuerpo. _

_Las cosas se fueron tornando poco a poco mas demandantes por parte de ambos por lo que la ropa rápidamente nos estorbo en cierto punto, pero a la vez en mi mente se formaba una pelea interna. _

_Su mano se dirigió a mi intimidad y comenzó a masajearla por encima de mis bóxer –doy gracias mentalmente a que ese dia se me ocurrió usar esa ropa interior negra y de encaje- provocando un gruñido gutural escape de mi garganta. _

_Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y una vocecita en mi cabeza me lo comenzó a gritar. Si no me detenía en ese momento lo más seguro es que llegaríamos al final y eso era algo de lo que todavía no estaba segura. _

__Sakura_ Su voz indicaba que me estaba perdiendo y no estaba en esos momentos en la habitación. _

_En respuesta le bese los labios ingresando mi lengua profundamente en su garganta, en respuesta me tomo de los glúteos para colocarme sobre su pelvis y rosar nuestras intimidades de forma sugerente. _

_Después de unos minutos de roces y de no separar nuestros labios, él trato de despojarme de la ultima prenda con la que contaba cuando me decidí por no hacerlo. _

_Tomando su mano entre mis dedos lo detuve y regrese su mano a mi cintura, tratando así que entendiera la indirecta. El solo gruño e intento hacer lo mismo por segunda vez haciendo que esta vez yo me separara de él para darle la espalda. _

_No estaba lista, de eso estaba segura. No podía hacerlo con él, aunque ya me haya mirado casi completamente desnuda y tocada –creo- todo mi cuerpo con sus manos no podía hacerlo. _

__Sakura._

_Sentí como se sentaba sobre la cama en el momento en que yo me colocaba una bata de dormir que tenia a un costado de la misma tratando de cubrir mi desnudes estúpidamente. _

_Cuando me abrazo desde atrás me percaté de que estaba temblando, no supe en que momento había comenzado eso, pero gracias a sus brazos comencé a tranquilizarme despacio. _

__Si no estás lista puedo esperar.__

__Yo… Sasuke… _Mi rostro estaba cubierto parcialmente por mi cabello, en un intento de evitar que observara mi rostro rojo. _

__Llegaremos hasta donde tu lo desees.__

__Gracias Sasuke.__

_Gire sobre mi para quedar frente a él y enterrar mi rostro sobre su pecho mientras me estrechaba más sobre su cuerpo. _

_En esos momentos eran los que me recordaban porque me había enamorado de él. _

.

.

_Sasuke!_

El impacto de la puerta al ser abierta y el grito procedente de los labios de Ino hiso los sorprendió, haciendo que Sasuke soltara rápidamente a ella. A lo que en respuesta ella solo volteo a mirar su expresión inmutable que había aparecido en su rostro ante la vista de su antigua amiga.

Ino al mirarla se paro en seco y obervandolos a intervalos iguales, primero a uno y luego a la otra, decidió hacer como si no pasara nada pero con una mirada que decía mucho mas.

_Te estaba buscando Sasuke, hoy almorzaríamos juntos._

El rostro de él rápidamente se dirigió al de la pelirosa y con su mirada trataba de expresarle algo, pero ella lo ignoro. Esa pequeña llama que se había formado en su pecho rápidamente se extinguió al ver que todo lo que tuviera relación con Sasuke era demasiado contradictorio.

Cerrando totalmente su libro, ella lo tomo entre sus manos y se dispuso a salir de ahí lo antes posible, ya que le lastimaba haber sido tan estúpida. Pero antes de poder dar mas de tres pasos fue detenida del brazo por el pelinegro.

_Te dije que lo intentaría._

_Eso lo hubieras pensado antes._

_¿Qué esta pasando aquí Sasuke?_ Ino había intentado tomarlo del brazo pero el lo retiro antes de que lo tocara dando un paso mas cerca de Sakura y a su vez estrechándola hacia donde se encontraba.

_Alejate de mi Ino_

Ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás de la impresión y lanzo una mirada de odio hacia la pelirosa.

_Ya te lo dije Sasuke, esto termino._ Colocó su mano sobre el brazo de él para indicarle que la soltara. _Siempre será igual. Ino, Karin, Tayuya, Kim, no recuerdo los demás nombres, pero ¿realmente deseas que siga?_

_Demonios Sakura, cambiare._

_Si cambiaras dejarías de ser la persona que quiero, y por lo tanto no creo que lo quisiera del todo que dejaras de ser tu. Cada vez que intentamos últimamente volver a estar juntos terminamos peleando, tu intentas hacer que regresemos y llega alguna de tus amigas. Lo siento pero yo ya no puedo más._

_Él nunca te hará sentir como lo hago yo._ Le reprocho, impactando a la rubia que continuaba en el aula observando todo en silencio.

_No, el nunca me haría sentir como basura._

Dejando un incomodo silencio la Haruno abandono el lugar con una opresión en el pecho.

Siempre era igual, es por eso que ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

.

_Ya voy!_

Sakura se encontraba corriendo hacia la entrada de su casa. Alguien tocaba insistentemente la puerta y ella había estado en el baño minutos antes, por lo que se coloco su bata de baño y con cabellos escurriendo abrió la puerta.

Delante de ella y con maleta en mano estaba un pelirojo de ojos aguamarina vestido con jeans de mezclilla oscura deslavados y una playera negra en conjunto de unos convers del mismo color con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

_¿Intentas aprovecharte de la situación y seducirme?_

El rostro de ella inmediatamente se cubrió de un sonrojo y moviéndose a un costado le indico que pasara a la vivienda.

En cuanto cerro la puerta unos brazos la aprisionaron desde la espalda.

Lo había extrañado tanto.

_Te extrañe tarada hermosa._

_Yo también inútil._

Así estuvieron un rato abrazados hasta que el pelirrojo la giro y se apodero de sus labios. Era tan tierno con ella que la derretía como mantequilla. El beso se volvió demandante y las manos de ambos desesperados de mas.

Gaara tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la separo lentamente de su cuerpo. La respiración de ambos era irregular, pero una vez separados se dedicaron una sonrisa.

_Ve a tu habitación inmediatamente antes de que me propase contigo._

Con un asentimiento de la cabeza ella corrió escaleras arriba roja como tomate a ponerse ropa. Gaara en su lugar tomo haciendo en la sala prendiendo la televisión de ahí mismo mientras movía su cabeza en forma reprobatoria ante los actos de la pelirosa, ¿cómo podía ser que se atreviera a abrir la puerta recién salida del baño?

A los pocos minutos de estar ahí sentado alguien toco la puerta.

_Gaara, ¿Puedes abrir por favor?_Grito desde su habitación la Haruno.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado se dirigió a abrir la puerta encontrando en ella a un pelinegro que recordaba haber mirado anteriormente y, que si no estaba equivocado, era el Uchiha.

_¿Quién eres?_ Pregunto el pelinegro mirando amenazadoramente.

_¿Qué deseas?_

_Busco a Sakura

_Eesta ocupada. _ Gaara se cruzo de brazos impidiéndole el paso al visitante. _Deja recado si quieres._

_Necesito hablar con ella._

Un duelo de miradas se creo en ese momento, a pesar de mayor edad Gaara que Sasuke, este último le llegaba a la misma altura y no se dejaba intimidar.

__Bebé_, ¿Quién es?_

Ella al mirarlo en la puerta brincó sobre su espalda para que la cargara y así poder mirar quien se encontraba en la entrada.

_Hmp.

Gaara la tomo de los muslos con mas fuerza y la acomodo en su espalda mientras ella observaba a Sasuke, quien a su vez absorbía todo rápidamente, desde la forma en que ella se estaba acomodada en el cuerpo del pelirojo hasta la forma en el él la tomaba de los muslos.

_Venia a invitarte a salir._ El azabache decidió ignorar al intruso por lo que solo se dirigió a la fémina.

_Creo que no podre ir Sasuke. Estaré ocupada. _ Una bonita sonrisa que enseñaba la mayoría de su dentadura se instalo en el rostro de ella al momento de responder logrando que el aludido frunciera su ceño.

_Con éste._

_No se llama éste. _ contraatacó ella por la forma brusca que había utilizado para responderle.

Se resbaló por la espalda ancha de la que se encontraba trepada, al momento de quedar sobre el piso pasó un brazo por el torso de su pareja al mismo tiempo que él la aprisionaba más a su costado.

_Gaara, él es Sasuke. _Hiso un movimiento con las manos señalándolos e ignorando los ceños de ambos. _Sasuke, él es Gaara. Mi novio._

_._

.

* * *

**_Pensaba subir otro capitulo, pero considerando que la actualizacion anterior era demasida corta -desde mi punto de vista- he decidido mejor editar este capitulo y agregarle lo que subiria._**

**_En la actualizacion anterior habia preguntado sobre la forma en que continuaria el fic. Y el pueblo quiere: _**_D:__SUFRIMIENTO!_

**_wow.. me sorprende porque este fic esta lleno de sufrimiento XD ajajajaja... pero ya se que haremos :D ya que la opcion mas votada fue: _**_Q__ue Sakura se quede con Sasuke pero que el sufra! **Muy reñida la situacion 4-3**_

**_Asi que ya se que hare! Y asi le dare gusto a todos!_**

**_al pueblo lo que pida :D_**

**_._**

**aqui abajito de todas las tontadas que ya no tienen nada que ver con la historia y que estoy poniendo**

**exite un botoncito que dice: review this capter! **

**porqué no le picas y luego me regalas unos segundos de tu tiempo para darme tu opinion?**

**_si? :*_**

.


	10. Chapter 10

**se les informa:**_ Los personajes de Naruto **no **son de mi propiedad, pero la trama **si **así que favor de no copiar nada aqui escrito._

_di **NO **al plagio_

_hecha a volar tu imaginacion._

_disfruten la lectura ^^_

* * *

**Gracias por su paciencia. Lamento mucho la demora.**

.

.

_No quiero que te vayas_ La pelirrosa se encontraba colgada como mono del cuerpo del pelirrojo y en su rostro un puchero digno de una niña de preescolar.

_Y yo si quiero_ Ironizó él en respuesta caminando hacia la salida de la casa con maletas en mano (-imaginen que él simplemente con una maleta en cada mano y Sakura en su pecho colgada como niña chiquita-). _Pero pronto iras a Tokio_

_Lo espero tanto con ansias. Cuento los días que me quedan para que la escuela termine._

Eh aquí el asunto: al momento de terminar sus estudios el plan es irse a vivir junto con Gaara a Tokio mientras estudia la carrera. Ya tenía el pase de la escuela donde entraría y solo tenía que esperar unos días más y estarían juntos definitivamente.

Él se había quedado una semana en su casa ya que no había tenido clases (N/A: en mi mente Gaara es un año mayor que ella-). Había sido la mejor semana que tenia desde hace tiempo, salieron a todos lados posibles, solos o con compañía de sus amigos, y en el día la dejaba y recogía en la escuela. Extrañaría eso cuando se fueran.

_Lamento no poder quedarme para la fiesta de graduación._

_Nimodo, tienes que ir a tu escuela y trabajar. ¿Si dejas eso que será de mi cuando éste a tu lado? ¿Cómo pretendes mantenerme si no tienes estudios ni dinero?_

El rostro de ella mostraba burla tratando de ocultar su tristeza. Los labios de ambos se impactaron al mismo instante, devorándose fieramente y con frenesí.

_Vete._ Las palabras salieron a trompicones de los labios rosas de la muchacha en un momento de respiro de ese desesperado beso. _Vete ahora o ya no te dejare ir_

_Cuento los días boba._

_Vete ya!_ Grito ella desde la puerta empujándolo para que él se retirara.

.

.

Observándose fijamente ante el espejo Sakura intentaba acomodar un mechón rebelde de cabello que no se ubicaba donde debería.

Se encontraba enfundada en un vestido negro a la altura de la rodilla sencillo de escote en corazón adornado con un conjunto de collares en plata y negro con una flor en su garganta a juego con unas zapatillas de altura de muerte a juego con el vestido. Su rostro tenía un maquillaje sencillo y natural y su cabello rizado suavemente con una trenza como adorno.

Para ella se miraba bien, sencilla pero con algo de sofisticación.

Cuando el sonido de la bocina de un coche comenzó a romper el silencio a su alrededor seguido de unos golpes en su puerta salió casi corriendo tomando un bolso de mano.

_Te vez hermosa._

_Tu también te encuentras guapísimo hoy._ Una sonrisa estaba en su rostro siendo acompañada por su rubio amigo hacia el auto de los Hyuga. _Deberías vestir más seguido de traje._

Con un guiño y un beso en el cachete se subió al auto saludando a los primos Hyuga y escuchando la risotada de su amigo mientras la seguía adentro.

Ese día se celebraba la fiesta de graduación, todos se encontraban de negro las mujeres de vestido los hombres de traje dándoles un toque de sofisticación y elegancia pocas veces demostrado por muchos de ellos. El salón donde se realizaba el evento estaba todo decorado con el tema de Las Vegas: rojo, negro, cartas, gasas, luces, juegos.

Se podía sentir un aire en el ambiente de diversión y melancolía mezclado. Era el ultimo día –técnicamente hablando- que estarían juntos antes de que cada uno tomara rumbo por separado para cumplir sus expectativas en la vida.

Como si de un huracán se tratase Naruto entro corriendo despavorido y arrastrando con él a su novia hacia la pista de baile como niño chiquito. Con una gota derramándose por la frente Sakura y Neji observaban como la pareja se perdía entre la multitud que se encontraba ahí.

_Tan infantil_ Murmuro Hyuga. Su compañera reía al mismo tiempo que arrastraba al castaño en busca de sus amigos.

_Relájate._

La noche transcurría a pasos agigantados, era sorprendente como cuando las personas se divertían y la pasaban bien el tiempo volaba.

Habían comido de todos los bocadillos que había a su paso, Sakura y Naruto compitieron unos momentos por ver quién bebía más rápido –hasta que los regañaron-, bailaron con sus demás compañeros de generación, reían, disfrutaban.

La música se tornó tranquila y romántica a ciertas horas de la noche, dando un pretexto perfectos para que las parejas se acurrucaran unas en otras en un ambiente de melancolía.

Hyuga tomó en brazos a la pelirrosa para bailar con ella, deslizándose quedamente entre la marea de gente a su alrededor.

_Te quiero mujer_ Susurro Neji al oído de la rosa.

_Yo tambien te quiero mucho hombre.- Ella se encontraba con el rostro sobre el hombro de ella mientras se movían al compas de la música. –Te quiero mucho engreído, espero que no te olvides de mi ahora que nos separaremos._

Una pequeña mueca, asemejando una sonrisa de lado, se formo en el rostro pálido de él; en respuesta al comentario de su compañera de baile la tomo más firmemente de la cintura, acercándola un poco más a su cuerpo.

_Es bueno saber que perdí contra un contrincante digno. Gaara cuidara bien de ti._

_No puedes perder ante nadie si no luchaste._ Una risita tonta broto de labios de la joven, se irguió para así poder mirar directamente a los ojos de su amigo. _Si te hubieras atrevido, tal vez las cosas no serian así ahora._

_No me importa la verdad. _Enfatizando su respuesta con un encogimiento de hombros. _Pero si te hace algo ese pelirrojo no dudes en decirme y yo me encargo de él. _Comento como si nada el castaño, pero con una mirada que expresaba que sus palabras eran expresadas con total sinceridad.

_Imbécil.

_No porque ya no te mirare dejare que uses ese vocabulario.

Tomando un cabello suelto de la frente de la pelirrosa lo colocó delicadamente detrás de la oreja de ella para después acariciar su pómulo.

_Creo que realmente hubiera funcionado._ Dijo ella regresando su rostro al hombro de él.

_Yo también lo creo. _Respondió dejando un beso en la sien rosa. _Lastima que el lugar este ocupado._

La canción dejo de sonar y el público comenzó a aplaudir en respuesta; pocos segundos después la música se tornó con más ritmo, haciendo así que la pareja se separara un poco para bailar al ritmo de ésta.

La pista estaba llena de cuerpos bailando al ritmo que indicaba la banda. El calor se hacia presente entre las personas, peinados iban deshaciéndose paulatinamente, roces intencionados o no intencionados estaban a la orden, cantos, gritos y risas por doquier.

El rubio brincaba y gritaba al tiempo de la letra de la canción, interpretándola hacia su pareja, la cual se encontraba roja de tanto bailar y de la pena de la forma en que su compañero llamaba la atención con una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que sus dos amigos. La rosa intentaba seguir el ritmo del rubio, acompañados de caras graciosas de acuerdo al tema que sonara bajo la mirada burlona del castaño que se burlaba discretamente de ambos.

_Haruno._

Cerca de ellos se encontraba Sasuke con una copa medio llena en mano caminando despreocupadamente en dirección donde ellos se encontraban bailando.

_Como siempre en brazos de algún hombre. _Mencionó el joven de cabellos negros una vez mas cerca de ellos, regalándole una mirada sumamente vidriosa y envenenada a la mencionada anteriormente.

_Uchiha_ Neji se colocó un paso mas cerca de él para detenerlo. _Estas ebrio_

_El defensor de la mujercita a hablado. Yo solo vengo a decirle unas cuantas verdades a la hermosura que estaba en tus brazos hasta hace unos momentos._

De un solo trago, se tomó todo el contenido de la copa que sostenía para después tirarla por sobre su hombro. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo como de costumbre, pero su mirada lo delataba, dejando ver que se encontraba bajo los efectos de bastante alcohol.

_Solo unas palabras. _Dijo mirando a los ojos jade que lo observaban expectantes.

_Tu dirás, Sasuke. _Respondió la pelirrosa, dando unos pasos más en la dirección donde se encontraba él, y así no llamar tanto la atención. _¿Qué es?_

_Haruno, Haruno. Tan fiera como siempre_

Los ojos negros como posos se volvieron afilados y fríos como la obsidiana.

_Eres solo una puta barata que se deja manosear por cualquiera que te llegue al precio. _Los ojos de todos los presentes se ensancharon levemente de sorpresa, no esperando que precisamente el Uchiha dijera esas palabras. _No puedo creer que haya pensado que existía un nosotros, porque por lo que veo lo único que sabes hacer es meterte en la cama de todos los hombres que existen en tu vida._

_Maldito bastardo_ Naruto iba directo a su amigo pero fue detenido por Hinata, quien poco podía contra la furia de su novio.

_Uchiha, cierra tu boca ahora o yo me encargo de hacerlo._

Neji se encontraba furioso por las palabras insultantes hacia su amiga, por lo que reacciono del mismo modo que su rubio amigo, pero Sakura le puso una mano en el hombro en signo de paciencia.

_¿Algo más, Sasuke?_Susurró ella con sus jades directos hacia él.

Una sonrisa ladina se formo en los labios del moreno y con un movimiento de su cabeza casi imperceptible continuo.

_Eres la peor escoria con la que me he topado. Tú con tu cara de inocente, toda niña buena delante del mundo entero, pero ya es hora que todos se den cuenta la clase de mujer que eres: una trepadora e interesada que solo busca el interés propio, no te interesa lo que yo quiera solo piensas en ti, y luego de nuevo en ti. Y mírate ahora, restregándote como gata en celo en Hyuga cuando hasta hace poco tenias a tu pelirrojo que se hace creer tu novio para calmar tus antojos.

Eres una hipócrita, haciéndote la mosquita muerta y reclamándome cosas sobre Ino, eres igual de arrastrada que ella. No te cansas, quieres a todos los hombres a tu alrededor, nada te satisface, no tienes remordimiento de nada de lo que haces. Eres una maldita puta callejera al igual que tu madre lo ha de…_

Ella no lo dejo terminar porque su puño se estampo directo a su clavícula, girando su rostro del impacto.

_De mi di lo que quieras, pero a mi madre no la insultas._

Sus ojos se encontraban rojos de los esfuerzos por no soltarse a llorar delante de la gente que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente por el esfuerzo y coraje contenido. Y su rostro, en general, era una máscara fría de indiferencia solo delatada por su mirada fría.

_No te vuelvas a acercar a mí en tu vida._ Escupió palabra por palabra con ira contenida.

Girando sobre sus talones y regresando un cabello rebelde a su lugar de origen la joven rosa se marcho entre la multitud rápidamente antes de que el causante de sus temblores constantes por las ansias de llorar reaccionara e intentara regresarle la hazaña.

Hyuga y Uzumaki interfirieron el paso del moreno al momento de querer ir detrás de la muchacha. Éste los miro retadoramente, pero en ese preciso instante un puño se encesto en el lado contrario al golpe anterior y rápidamente otro puño iba directo a su abdomen.

Los golpes y el mal estado del hombre lo hicieron trastabillar y caer al suelo, desde donde los miro con odio observando cómo se perdían entre la multitud seguramente al encuentro de la joven que segundos antes había insultado.

.

Una mancha rosada pasaba rápidamente entre la multitud, empujando sin miramientos todo lo que pasaba a su lado. **_Dolía_**… dolía como el infierno. Pieza a pieza, a cada paso que daba se iba desmoronando dejando un rastro de agua salada detrás de ella.

Su corazón recién pegado volvía a hacerse añicos, por su mente podía apreciarse la imagen de ella rompiéndose en mil pedazos como un cristal al ser tirado al suelo, para luego ser pisado pedazo por pedazo hasta convertirse en un fino polvo.

Unas puertas frente a ella se abrieron de par en par, permitiéndole a sus pulmones al fin poder pasar aire fresco a través de ellos. Unos pasos más y no pudo más… se desmorono sobre el pasto que se encontraba a los alrededores dejando correr el mar de lagrimas libremente de sus sistema. Temblaba, temblaba como si un terremoto estuviera ocurriendo en ese preciso momento y la hacia convulsionarse a causa de sus esfuerzos por respirar y llorar al mismo tiempo.

No supo en que momento llego al regazo de la chicha Hyuga, pero lo que si sabía era lo confortable que estaba, como cuando era pequeña y su mamá la abrazaba y le susurraba palabras de consuelo y fortaleza, dejando sacar toda la frustración, dolor y desesperación que no podía contener mas en el cuerpo.

_Vámonos._ Alguien había pronunciado esas palabras y la tomaron de los hombros para levantarla del suelo. Su vestido se había manchado de la mezcla de tierra mojada y pasto pero no le dio importancia.

Iba siendo casi cargada por los brazos de Neji, quien solo la acompañaba en un mutismo solidario, esperando a que ella dijera las primeras palabras.

El transcurso del camino a la mansión Hyuga se hiso en silencio, solamente interrumpido de vez en cuando por los murmullos enojados del rubio y silenciado por los labios de Hinata.

Después de la fiesta habían tenido planeado continuar con los Hyuga, aprovechando que siempre se encontraban solos, para jugar, tomar y divertirse, pero en esos momentos se encontraban en el lugar planeado sencillamente juntos pero sin mucha emoción en sus acciones.

_Sasuke es un maldito bastardo. Estoy arto de que siempre arruine todo._

Quitándose la ropa prenda por prenda delante de sus amigos y quedando en bóxers se tiro a la piscina que se encontraba delante de ellos chispeándoles con el acto. Una vez dentro comenzó a dar varios largos para luego apoyarse en la orilla y observar la situación.

-No sé porque me sorprende, la verdad.-Fue apenas un susurro el que salió de los labios rosas pero fue escuchado por todos en el lugar. –Siempre fue un idiota.

Tomando de una mochila que se encontraba cerca de ella tomo una blusa, se la coloco sobre su vestido para luego bajárselo y quedar en bóxer y la blusa. Corriendo se tiro a un lado del rubio y lo abrazo al momento de emerger a la superficie.

_Ese es el espíritu Sakura. Por eso eres mi mejor amiga. Ustedes que esperan para meterse, no hay que porque tener las caras largas._

Con la expresión más tranquila en el rostro todos continuaron con la noche en la piscina, comiendo, jugando, peleando y disfrutando de su ultima noche juntos antes de ir cada quien a su universidad.

.

.

.

_Ya saben donde está el departamento así que no tienen ningún pretexto para no visitarnos! Los quiero ver para las fiestas, de acuerdo?_

El rubio se encontraba abrazando a su amiga, provocándole casi una muerte de asfixia de lo fuerte que la envolvía en sus brazos.

_Lo mismo digo bobo, sabes que pueden venir cuando lo deseen._

_Sakura, cuídate._ Hinata se encontraba ahora junto a la Haruno y se miraban tiernamente._

Era como si no los fuera a ver en años, odiaba las despedidas y esa era una de las que más. Naruto y Hinata se irían a estudiar a la misma universidad por lo que vivirían juntos, Neji había partido a Estados Unidos esa misma mañana gracias a una beca mientras ella se iría a Tokio en unos minutos, junto a Gaara.

_Es hora de que se retiren o los dejara el avión._

Las chicas se quitaban disimuladamente –según ellas- el rastro de lagrimas del rostro.

_Recuerda que tú serás la dama de honor en nuestra boda eh! No te escaparas de ello. _Grito el rubio cuando se encontraban a punto de entrar en su sala.

Con una sonrisa nostálgica se dejo caer en el asiento mas cercano a esperar la salida de su vuelo. Un sentimiento de emoción comenzó a brotar en su pecho, anhelaba encontrarse en brazos de su pelirrojo, comenzar una nueva vida a su lado y disfrutar de la independencia que le brindaría vivir en una ciudad nueva donde le esperaban grandes cosas.

Se sentía tranquila, ilusionada, emocionada, desesperada. Todo a la vez.

Sacando un libro de su bolsillo se dispuso a leer cuando alguien se sentaba a su lado y le cerraba el libro delicadamente. Reconocía esas manos, ellas le habían recorrido el cuerpo infinidad de veces en su pasado, la habían acariciado con cariño y pertenecían al dueño de tantos sueños perdidos.

_Sakura.

Ella levanto el rostro para observarlo fijamente, su piel pálida de porcelana, sus facciones tan masculinas y esos ojos profundos como el océano, tan obscuros como la obsidiana. Y extrañamente, no sentía nada al mirarlo. Nada.

_Sasuke. _Respondió ella tranquilamente.

_Yo… _Carraspeo un poco y la observo. Él estaba dudando, algo atípico en él. _No debí decir ni hacer lo que hice en la fiesta. Me encontraba un poco ebrio_

_Me di cuenta de eso. –Dijo la pelirrosa en una pausa.

_Te amo._Tomo una de las manos de ella y se la llevo a la mandíbula, sus ojos mostraban desesperación y algo que ella no podía identificar. _Te amo y deberíamos estar juntos._

La mano de ella comenzó a acariciarle el rostro lentamente logrando que él cerrara los ojos ante esa caricia. Acortando espacio ella posó sus labios delicadamente sobre los suyos en un simple roce para después retirarse de la misma forma en la que se acercó, retiró la mano de su rostro y se puso de pie observando al azabache.

_Las cosas ya no funcionan entre tu y yo Sasuke. Un nosotros sería difícil una vez cruzada la línea que hemos traspasado tiempo atrás._

_Puedo cambiar, lo sabes._

_Eso es algo que no podría pedirte._ Ambos se encontraban de pie uno enfrente del otro con la mirada fija en el otro. _Si cambiaras dejarías de ser la persona de la que me enamore, y no podría permitir eso. Siempre serás alguien importante en mi vida, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, si te diera otra oportunidad siempre estaría con el miedo de que volvieras a decirme algo o con miedo de que estuvieras con otra, y así no quiero vivir. Se feliz Sasuke, espero que encuentres lo que buscas en la vida._

Girando sobre sus talones Sakura se aparto de él, dejándolo parado en medio de la sala observando como ella se marchaba.

_Espero que tu también encuentres lo que buscas, Sakura._

.

.

_Boba._ Un rastro de besos comenzó a cubrirle toda la piel que se encontraba expuesta.-Se te hará tarde.

Perezosamente tomó entre sus manos la sabana para cubrirse totalmente el cuerpo. Recostado a su costado se encontraba Gaara, al igual que todas las mañanas desde que se había ido a vivir con él. Con una sonrisa ladina se colocó sobre su abdomen y comenzó a besarlo.

_Me bañare._

_Necesitas ayuda?_

_Si me ayudas definitivamente se me hará tarde._

Lo amaba, con todo el corazón que lo amaba y vivir a su lado era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Todos los días iban a la universidad juntos y se separaban a sus respectivos campus, por las tardes ella se iba a su trabajo y en las noches cenaban juntos, una que otra vez discutían como cualquier pareja pero eso se arreglaba en el momento en que el pelirrojo tomaba posesión de los labios de ella.

No podía querer más.

_Mañana vendrán Naruto y Hinata a cenar, compras la comida tu o yo?_Comento ella una vez salida de la ducha y con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

_Tú, porque pasas por el puesto de ramen._

_Cierto._

Una vez listos para partir, Gaara condujo hacia el campus de ella tomados de la mano sobre la palanca de cambios.

El intento de bajar del auto fue detenido por el pelirrojo que la jaló hacia su cuerpo y la beso profundamente.

_El siguiente fin de semana iremos a casa de mis padres. Es momento de hablar con ellos._

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a bombear a mil por hora, habían estado hablando sobre eso durante bastante tiempo pero no creyó que formalizarían así su relación; cierto que llevaban tres años viviendo juntos pero ella era feliz con eso, no necesitaba más.

Algo frio deslizándose por su dedo la hiso regresar al mundo real, mirando asombrada el dedo plateado y con una hermosa piedra en el centro.

_Cásate conmigo.

Estaban en la universidad, sobre el auto, entre una multitud que se dirigía hacia sus clases, no había rosas, ni velas, no había una cena ni él se encontraba hincado delante de ella y su proposición parecía mas una orden que una pregunta, pero eso importaba ya que se sentía la mujer mas feliz de ese mundo.

_Claro que sí.

Sus labios se juntaron en un beso lleno de pasión y significado desesperadamente, buscando la proximidad del otro con anhelo y desenfreno solo interrumpido cuando él la separo tiernamente para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

_Te amo idiota.

_Eres todo lo que necesito en este mundo.

_En esos momentos sentía que había encontrado lo que buscaba de la vida: amor y alguien con quien compartirlo, alguien que estaría a su lado toda la vida y con quien compartiría todos sus sueños de ahora en adelante, para vivir el uno con el otro simplemente con el anhelo y la felicidad de despertar el siguiente día a su lado. ._

.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos por su paciencia, pero no tienen idea de lo que me ha costado escribir este ultimo capitulo -si ultimo o algo asi- para mí así es como deberia quedar: ella encuentra alguien que sí la valora y la ama por como es y Sasuke,,, bueno es pasa a la historia pero admitiendo que él siempre seria alguien importante en su vida._**

**_Peroooo... antes de que me terminen de linchar, les informo que hare un capitulo más para complacerlas a todas ((: _**

**_Tengo muchas ideas en mente, varios fics que pretendo subir y unos que ya estan en inicio -los invito a que los lean y me den su opinion- Les agradesco su pasiencia y el que me sigan siguiendo u.u a pesar de el tiempo que tarde en publicar ultmamete. _**

**_Los amo, gracias y prometo responder todas sus preguntas y regresar sus review ((:_**

**_Tambien pueden seguirme en twitter si gustan! que es mi nueva obsecion Miisa_chan_**

**_._**

**aqui abajito de todas las excusas que estoy poniendo**

**exite un botoncito que dice: review this capter! **

**porqué no le picas y luego me regalas unos segundos de tu tiempo para darme tu opinion como ultimo favor?**

**_si? :*_**

.


End file.
